<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunflower by soupremeleader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654548">Sunflower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader'>soupremeleader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Logan Lucky (2017) Setting, And you don't mind, Blow Jobs, But hes still a man and he has needs, Canon Compliant, Cauliflower Plans (Logan Lucky), Clyde Logan is a Good Boyfriend, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Clyde is obsessed with getting you off, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Dancing, Devoted Clyde Logan, Dom Clyde Logan, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, Dry Humping, Duck Tape Bar &amp; Grill (Logan Lucky), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, For the most part, Heist, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Illegal Activities, Jimmy Logan is a good brother, Joe Bang harasses reader but Clyde saves the day, Joe Bang sucks, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Logan Family Curse (Logan Lucky), Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, POV Clyde Logan, Praise Kink, Prison Librarian Reader, Protective Clyde Logan, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Robbery, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Soft Clyde Logan, Soft Dom Clyde Logan, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, Workplace Relationship, ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On his visit to Joe Bang with his brother Jimmy, Clyde Logan spots you visiting another inmate. Clyde can't believe his bad luck that he would see the girl of his dreams not only visiting another man but also in a setting where he probably will never see you again. Clyde feels like the Logan family curse is taunting him when he runs into you several more times, and finally when he lands himself in jail and realizes you are the prison librarian. Clyde Logan has never been so happy to be locked up again, especially if it means 90 days with you. The only thing is, he's pretty sure it's against the rules for staff to date inmates and Clyde is more than sure that you'd be upset if you found about the heist his brother is planning. Clyde will need luck to finally be on his side again if he has a shot at an ending with you (and *any* chance at lasting 90 days without spilling his feelings for you), which is all he thinks about lately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan &amp; Reader, Clyde Logan &amp; You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You, Joe Bang/Mellie Logan, Sylvia Harrison/Jimmy Logan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will add tags as I go but I will preemptively tag some things. The story is going to unfold very much the same as the movie storyline except that you are an added character!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Clyde went into Monroe Prison that day to visit Joe Bang with his brother Jimmy, he never expected to be thrown for a loop, but he had the second he laid eyes on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Clyde had long ago believed his luck had run its course - that the old Logan family curse had finally caught up to him, and that after dealing him the card of the unfortunate accident in which he lost his lower arm, that he was done for. But here he was, sitting all folded up in the small plastic chairs offered at the prison, trying his hardest to pay attention to Joe and Jimmy when all he wanted to do was stare at you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde didn’t know who you were, even though Boone County was small enough that he knew everybody, which made you even more enticing. He couldn’t think back to the last time a woman had affected him in such a way (and he worked at a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bar</span>
  </em>
  <span> for goodness’ sake), but the second he spotted you as he and Jimmy were led to the table where they would meet Joe Bang, he had felt his breathing quicken, his heart beat out of his chest, and his cheeks begin to warm. Hell, he hadn’t even made eye contact with you, much less talked to you. Clyde wasn’t sure what it was but you sure were </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe his luck was still bad, though, because it seemed you were here visiting some man. Probably your boyfriend or husband or what-have-you. Not that Clyde would ever see you again after this, but a man could surely dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were a vision in just your high rise jeans and loose white top, leaning over and talking to that guy, your hands flying around in an animated manner. Whatever you were talking about surely had you worked up. Clyde wondered what had gotten you all flustered. He also wondered about other things - like what was under that nice shirt of yours. Clyde fancied himself a gentleman but when he looked over at you he couldn’t seem to quite keep his wandering mind in control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two got any quarters?” Joe Bang asked, rousing Clyde from his thoughts about you.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he just ask for quarters?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy looked over at Clyde, his hand digging into his pockets and already pulling out whatever change was in them. Clyde searched his own pockets and found some more coins. Joe Bang seemed satisfied as he instructed one of them to go to the vending machine and get the item in J-7. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde shuddered to think how old the food in these vending machines was as he went over to it. He almost gagged when he saw the food item in J-7 - two hard boiled eggs swimming in some suspicious looking liquid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking back over to Jimmy and Joe, Clyde stole another glance at you. You had stopped talking now and had your head in your hands as if you were frustrated. Clyde wished he could go over there and comfort you, but it seemed your boyfriend or husband or whatever-it-was had beat him to it, placing his hand on your arm to console you before he got scolded to keep his hands to himself by a guard. Clyde couldn’t help the small smirk that formed at the loss of contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having successfully delivered the surely expired eggs to Joe Bang, Clyde watched with mild interest as the bleach-blonde man talked on and on about his high blood pressure, sprinkling the questionable food with his fake salt. If Clyde was being completely honest he couldn’t care less. He’d much rather know what you were up to, but he figured that he should probably pay attention as they discussed the specifics of their plan. Clyde wasn’t sure how the inmate in front of him would take it and he was at least curious to see just how far Jimmy’s crazy plan would go. Clyde hated to admit it, but it seemed just wild enough to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation went just about as well as Clyde figured it would go as Joe Bang looked at them with narrowed eyes and repeated, “I am in-car-cer-ated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy continued with his spiel, reassurance seeping into his tone until Joe Bang decided to insult them both by muttering, “You Logans must be as simple-minded as people say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People say that? Who?” Clyde asked in unison with his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Jimmy repeated, eyes growing wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe Bang paid them no mind as he forged on, questioning them about the plans. Clyde tried not to let it get to him too much. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> West Virginia after all. Guess this is what people decided to gossip about when it came to the Logans. The Logans, their curse, and their intelligence. Clyde would have them know he was quite the avid reader. He actually enjoyed reading all kinds of books when he wasn’t actively researching the Logan family history. Except once someone’s mind was made up down here, it wasn’t easily changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Clyde truly cared enough to put in any effort to change it in the first place. Unless </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> also somehow thought that about him. Then he surely </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> mind. But odds were, if Clyde hadn’t heard about you, then you probably hadn’t heard about him or his family (and what a shame that was in this case). Maybe one day you would stumble into the Duck Tape bar where Clyde worked and he could introduce himself all good and proper. That would certainly be great, wouldn’t it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead the reality was that he was sitting here, uncomfortable and a little hot, wishing he could go back home and fix the problem that had presented itself the second he started daydreaming about you. Clyde thanked the small amount of give his jeans offered him. They were a welcome relief in his current predicament. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meeting continued, ending in better terms than Clyde had imagined for them. By the time he and Jimmy were standing up to leave the visiting room, you were gone. As much as Clyde tried not to let this upset him, it surely did. It was just like that darn Logan curse to tease Clyde with someone so beautiful, only to have you be completely unattainable. After such a long time alone and just as long believing he would never find somebody to call his own, having you affect him in such a way had jarred him. At least he was finally going home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the safety of his trailer and with the shades drawn, Clyde made quick work of stripping out the confines of his pants and removing his prosthetic. The mere fact that Clyde’s semi had endured a whole car ride with Jimmy talking his ear off about the Boone County Easter Fair this weekend and finding the other two Bang brothers there to fill them in on the plan was testament to whatever power you had. Clyde wasn’t sure whether he should be impressed or afraid. Guess it didn’t matter much since he probably would never see you again. He tried not to linger on those thoughts as he climbed into bed under the covers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freeing his cock from the confines of his briefs, Clyde leaned against the headboard and closed his eyes. He took his length in hand, picturing you as you were sitting earlier this morning. Your back had been facing him (thankfully considering the amount his eyes had wandered) but he could picture your side profile and those wonderful curves well enough, allowing that to fuel him as Clyde felt the blood rush south and fill him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde touched himself slowly, running his hand over the length with some pressure but careful not to squeeze too hard yet - he wanted to make this last. He pictured what you looked like as you talked, wishing he had been close enough to hear your voice, imagining what it would be like to see you smile and hear you laugh. Clyde wondered whether you would be shy or outgoing, matching his introverted nature or coaxing him out of his shell. The way you talked in such a lively and high-spirited manner with your hands made him think you were probably more outgoing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde pictured those hands now, and how they would feel on him. Warm and delicate and so small compared to his. Would you tease him first and make him beg for it? Or would you make it your mission to have him coming in your hands as fast as you could make it happen, maybe even letting him cover your body in his cum if he was good? Clyde was sure he wouldn’t last in your hands, and he moaned at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up the pace, adding pressure and squeezing at the base. Clyde’s breath came out in quick pants as he grunted, thinking of your soft hands on him instead of his own calloused ones. It was days like this where he wished he had his other hand back to knead his balls or pinch his nipples. Maybe he could tell you how he liked it and you’d help him out? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Clyde finally reached his climax it was with a shout, wishing he could have said your name instead of “fuck”. He was sure it would have sounded much better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he cleaned himself up and came down from his high, Clyde felt shame in his actions. He didn’t even know your name and here he was objectifying you. A part of him rationalized that he would never see you again and so that maybe this was okay, but Clyde’s upbringing told him otherwise. This would have to be the last time, then. But even at the passing thought of you, his cock twitched where it lay against his stomach and Clyde knew it probably would not be the last time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's fair time! I wonder who Clyde will find there?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am hoping to write a few chapters this weekend to get this fic off the ground and then after I post those I will probably post 1-2x a week. I have most of the story fleshed out so it should be smooth running from here :) Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time Saturday rolled around and it was time for the Boone County Easter Fair, Clyde was not in the mood to go find Joe Bang’s brothers: Fish and Sam Bang. What kinda name was Fish anyway? Even if Joe Bang’s brothers were useful, Clyde was sure they would be a headache to deal with. The whole family was just a hair shy of losing it, if you asked Clyde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only part Clyde was looking forward to was hanging out with his niece, Sadie. For all the crazy shit Jimmy did, he at least did right by her. After all, Sadie was the reason all of this was happening in the first place. You could say whatever you wanted about the Logan family, but they were loyal to a fault and Clyde wouldn’t have it any other way. Bobbie Jo was being downright sneaky in trying to move Sadie across state lines and she knew it. It wasn’t right what she was doing. So Clyde would help Jimmy in this far fetched scheme of his if it meant keeping Sadie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Clyde got to the fair and finally found Jimmy, his brother instructed him to try to find the Bang brothers so they could knock that out and have the rest of the day to themselves. Clyde agreed, mostly because his niece was currently preoccupied racing in one of those games that took too much money to participate in and she would be busy for a few moments, and only somewhat because Jimmy was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Clyde found did not amuse him in the slightest. Both Bang brothers were participating in a particularly unfortunate hog’s feet version of bobbing for apples. Clyde strolled back to Jimmy to let him know he had found them, sad to see that Sadie had already left with her momma to go find some more fairground games. He would have to catch up with her later, it seemed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where?” Jimmy asked, standing next to their sister Mellie who had also joined their group for the heist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should see,” Clyde replied, looking down at the ground. He wasn’t excited to see the sight again himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second Jimmy locked eyes on the Bang brothers and their enthusiastic diving for pig’s feet floating in the grimy water held by plastic bins, Clyde knew his brother understood. “They’ll know what we want them to know,” Jimmy said confidently, looking over at Clyde. Clyde wasn’t so positive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their conversation with the brothers made him even less so. It took quite a bit of hassle to get them to cooperate, with Clyde begrudgingly sharing a story about his sister Mellie and the Grocery Castle. The Bang brothers didn’t need to know all that, but considering they were “walking on the light side of the raw” now, Clyde figured that would be a moral enough reason for them to hop on board. Fortunately, it had worked. Though Clyde had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn’t have taken much to convince them in the long run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing now was to hope and pray that they could deliver on their end and not be affected by the Logan family curse. This would not be the time for the Logan family’s unlucky streak to make an appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the worst part of the day behind them, Jimmy and Clyde could finally enjoy the fair so they set off to find Mellie and Bobbie Jo. They spotted them in line for food under the big tent with tables, so the brothers joined the group waiting in line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde felt a tug on his prosthetic limb and looked down to find a smiling Sadie. She often liked to be held by Clyde or sit on his shoulders because he was so tall, “like a tree”, she would say. Clyde was always more than happy to oblige, bending over to pick her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you enjoyin’ the fair, Miss Sadie?” Clyde asked in his slow soothing drawl, kissing Sadie’s cheek as she giggled from being tickled by his facial hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like it, Uncle Clyde! But I didn’t get a first place ribbon for my race. Momma says it only matters if you win,” she explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde shot a disapproving look at Bobbie Jo who was busy talking to Mellie. Jimmy and Clyde both were often upset at the way Bobbie Jo and Moody handled Sadie’s parenting. The other day Jimmy had told him that Sadie wouldn’t eat ice cream anymore because it had too many calories and “nobody likes fat girls”. Now that was just plain wrong. Clyde happened to like some extra lovin’ on a woman. Thick thighs save lives, isn’t that what the city folk who came by the bar said? Clyde would definitely agree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he continued entertaining Sadie while they moved up in line (she breathlessly gushed about her upcoming recital so Clyde didn’t have to do much), Clyde couldn’t help but let his mind wander to certain soft curves that had been haunting his every thought lately. He thought about you and wondered what you were doing. Would you enjoy the fair? Did you like kids? In his day dreams you’d get along well with Sadie and you’d both take her out to ice cream and let her know not to listen to her momma when she said those things. A child didn’t need to be hearing such nonsense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde paid for Sadie’s food as his treat, but scowled when she got a salad instead of some chips. If this was Bobbie Jo’s doing, Clyde would sneak Sadie some chips while Bobbie Jo wasn’t looking, and if Sadie truly just preferred salads then Clyde was at a loss for words. Potatoes were God’s gift to this world, didn’t his niece know that? Potatoes and burnt bacon were all Clyde needed some days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When their name was called for the food, Clyde shifted Sadie to his left side so he could prop her up with his prosthetic and have his hand free to grab everything. Sadie helped to carry some of the things as they went to find a table. As Clyde looked around the crowded tent, he spied something that made his jaw drop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What were you doing here? He had hoped again and again to see you, but those were just fantasies. Clyde never thought he would see you again. All of a sudden Boone County felt too small. Where had you come from? Why had he never seen you before that other day? Why were you suddenly around?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked so good in your daisy duke shorts and that tank top that Clyde had to shut his mouth for fear of drooling. He swallowed thickly as he took in your exposed legs and low cut top, smiling and twirling your hair as you talked to a group of your friends. You were sitting angled away from him but he had a better view of your face now, all big eyes and rosy cheeks, winning smile and cute nose. Clyde did his best to control his racing thoughts and heart beat. The last thing he needed while holding his niece in the middle of the day in a packed fairground full of families was a hardon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Clyde?” Sadie’s voice broke through Clyde’s trance. “I think I found a spot!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde shook his head and let his eyesight follow where his niece was pointing. Thankfully it was further away from where they were standing, more than a few tables from you and your friends. Clyde didn’t know if he could handle the proximity to you right now. Since when had he become this person? What kind of spell did you have over him? Clyde tried not to focus on it and the excitement he felt at seeing you again. He could address that later, when he was alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadie and Clyde took their seat and were soon joined by the rest of the family. Clyde sat just right so that you were still in his eyesight, but he had to be careful because you were facing him now and Clyde was more than sure he’d die on the spot if you made eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between bites of his burger he would steal glances at you, thankful for once for his well-known quiet nature which didn’t make it suspicious that he wasn’t talking much. Clyde didn’t usually talk unless he had something to say, and even then he was a man of few words. He much preferred to listen, or in this case to watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde was pleased to see you looking so happy. You were talking in that enthusiastic way again with your hands that made you seem so alive and energetic. Your smile was bright and warm and Clyde tucked away the memory of it, wishing your billion dollar smile would flash his way. He still wasn’t close enough to hear you, but he could tell you were funny because your friends kept laughing as you talked. At one point you threw your head back and laughed and Clyde felt a blush rush to his cheeks when he thought of his lips on your exposed neck, pulling your head back like that by your hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Clyde could get too into his daydreams, Mellie or Sadie (the most talkative of the group) would bring him back into the present conversation. They didn’t expect a verbal answer but Clyde could tell when they wanted to meet his gaze or wanted some sort of nod or shrug to indicate he was listening. Clyde was glad his family understood him and didn’t try to badger him into talking most days. Clyde hated small talk and forced conversations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they were finished with their food and getting up to take another loop around the fair, Clyde was trying to figure out if he should approach you somehow. Hell, did he even have what it takes to talk to a pretty girl anymore? Sure, he talked to plenty of people at the bar all the time, but you were different. The effect you had on him was electric and Clyde didn’t want to walk up to you unprepared and make a fool of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only that but Clyde kept thinking back to a critical piece of information that was holding him back. In a few days he would be going to jail, </span>
  <em>
    <span>on purpose</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Clyde certainly didn’t need you feeling like you’d been stood up with no explanation for his actions for however long he was sentenced to. He would have to wait, then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait and see if luck would favor him once more and allow him to see you, find you, finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you after his sentence. That is, if you weren’t still with your boyfriend or husband or whoever that lucky idiot was you were visiting the other day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that day, as Clyde took care of those intrusive (but very much welcome) fantasies of you again, fucking his hand to thoughts of you as his hips bucked erratically and his moans filled the air, he hoped it was only your boyfriend, and a part of him prayed he was a friend or a brother. Unfortunately, knowing his luck, you were probably a happily married and loyal woman waiting for your husband to get out of prison, but he wouldn’t think of that now, not when he was so close to his orgasm. When the coiled string in his abdomen snapped and Clyde emptied himself into nothing, he could only think of one thing apart from his new memories of you at the fair: damn that Logan family curse to hell and back - if he had any say in his fate, Clyde was going to find you again and make you his. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clyde gets sentenced to jail.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a really short one but I wanted to set up the scene for when you and Clyde will eventually meet in Monroe's correctional facility, which means he has to be sent to jail. Next chapter should be nice and long!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Jimmy first came to Clyde with his new cauliflower plan, Clyde had been less than enthusiastic. Jimmy usually only said “cauliflower” when he was up to no good and when he knew Clyde would disapprove but still needed him on board. Thing was, last time Jimmy had uttered that word it had landed Clyde in juvie for six months at the young age of thirteen. While Jimmy didn’t seem to think that was a lot, Clyde had been deeply affected by the separation and by his run-ins with the law before that. He had turned away from a life of crime afterwards, probably in a much more honest fashion than the Bang brothers claimed for themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it had been more than twenty years since that last time and Jimmy had grown quite a bit since then. He had come to Clyde with a plan, a list, and a bribe of burnt bacon (even though Jimmy was not partial to that style of cooking bacon himself). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This showed great growth in Clyde’s eyes, and at the very least a solid attempt from Jimmy at being organized. So Clyde had heard him out, if not for the delicious burnt bacon then at least for the fact that Clyde was sure Jimmy would need all hands on deck if he wanted to successfully run a scheme. Not to mention that Clyde would never forgive himself if Jimmy got caught and sent to prison, leaving Sadie behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan wasn’t flawless and it was more led by an itemized list of sayings and wise words than anything else, but it was something and Clyde’s intelligent mind could see the potential where it lay before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> If this worked out then the Logan family would be set for life. Maybe Clyde could even stop pestering the VA for a new prosthetic and get one himself, or he could finally buy out the Duck Tape bar from its current owners instead of just working there and being a partner in the business. That surely would be nice, wouldn’t it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Clyde agreed. And then Clyde quickly disagreed - because a key part of Jimmy’s plan involved Clyde getting locked-up whether he wanted to or not. Why was it always Clyde that drew the short straw? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He guessed it did make sense since Mellie was a woman and wouldn’t be sent to the same correctional facility as Joe Bang (which was important for their joint escape on the day of the heist) and also because he was an eternal bachelor who didn’t have anyone who would miss him apart from his family when he did get sent away (and his family would know the reason behind it so they wouldn’t worry). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde finally agreed, but he wasn’t going to be happy about it - not that he was ever too happy most of these days. The Logan family curse, his uncomfortable prosthetic, and his loneliness caught up with him most nights and left Clyde with little to smile for. What was one more bump in the road?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The real question now was how to get Clyde imprisoned for a long enough time that it wouldn’t be detrimental to him in the long run. Clyde was a sensitive man and he wouldn’t be all too pleased to be spending more than a few months behind bars. Sure, he was broad shouldered, muscular, and tough when he needed to be - but Clyde much preferred being the quiet, gentle, Southern man he’d been brought up to be. Having seen too much violence when he was touring with the military, he was quick to deny that part of himself that itched to fight and start trouble. Peace was much better, if you asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so this is how, several days later - all in the name of cooperation, an alibi, and helping Joe Bang escape - Clyde found himself before a judge at his sentencing hearing, doing his best to keep his swirling emotions under control. This was for the greater good. This was for his family. This was for Sadie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The judge droned on about how driving a car through a mini mart presented as vehicular mischief, reckless endangerment, and destruction of private property. He was also quick to point out Clyde’s license had been suspended two years ago, a fact that Clyde had conveniently forgotten when he and Jimmy decided this was their safest bet at getting him locked up. Damn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the judge mentioned Clyde’s previous run-ins with the law back when Clyde was classified as a juvenile, it took everything in Clyde to not explode as he looked back menacingly at where Jimmy and Mellie sat in the courtroom. Jimmy met his eyes with no hint of regret or guilt in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, luck did finally favor the Logan clan when, taking into account Clyde’s service and great sacrifice made to his country, he was only sentenced to 90 days. In Clyde’s mind this was just about as great as the Heavens opening up and swallowing him whole. With the way the judge had been speaking Clyde was sure he would have been sentenced far longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The deputies who came to handcuff Clyde were much smaller in stature than he, and when Clyde uncrossed his hands from behind his back they were baffled by the prosthetic. Clyde glared down at them from his substantial height and they backed up slightly. Finally, they decided to lead him back instead of grabbing him and escorting him, a wise choice if you asked Clyde. He was in no mood today, even if he had just gotten off easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde was led out back to a van that would transfer him to the appropriate correctional facility. Ninety days. Ninety whole days. Clyde would manage, though. He now finally had something waiting for him on the other side. He had you. He would have to let that fuel him - the thought of finding you once he was back out on the other side. Until then? Well, there was lots to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clyde goes on a mission to find this prison librarian that all the inmates love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jail was not all too different from juvie in Clyde’s opinion. It was the same bad food, solitary lifestyle, and endlessly boring cycle. Clyde thanked his large stature for keeping him safe and his quiet nature for keeping him out of trouble. Both things he had hated about himself as a lanky overgrown teenager but grew to appreciate as an adult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though his size was an asset out in his daily interactions, it came back to bite him in the ass when he had to sleep in the small uncomfortable beds offered by Monroe Prison. At least it was only for a short while this time around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde had only been incarcerated for a day or two when he started hearing some interesting whispers. Apparently there was quite the lady librarian who ran things around here. They said her brother was locked up here and that was why she worked at the prison part time as a tutor and the librarian, spending time between her main job as the county librarian and time in Monroe’s correctional facility as the new head librarian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was popular among the inmates and was said to give some killer book recommendations. She was the one who had been behind the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Game of Thrones</span>
  </em>
  <span> craze that was currently sweeping the facility. Clyde had been surprised to find that so many of these tough men held her in such high esteem, with many even starting to work towards their GED under her guidance and tutoring. Because a big part of the GED was obtaining hours in the prison’s literacy program, many who didn’t have her as a tutor still interacted with her on a regular basis to talk about books, join reading clubs, and to generally enjoy her good company. Whoever she was, Clyde was sure she was some woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, if Clyde was going to spend ninety days in this cramped shoe box of a room, he might as well get some good reading out of it. While he did have some work to do with Joe Bang, it wouldn’t be for some time that things had to be officially set into motion. This offered Clyde the opportunity to visit the small library and see what all the fuss was about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he was escorted to the small room lined with books he was starting to get nervous. Clyde wasn’t sure what came over him but he was feeling anxious about meeting the librarian that everyone talked about. She was clearly well liked and respected, something rare behind bars for women who worked in the system, especially if it wasn’t automatically coupled with objectification. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t expect was you perched in a corner organizing the books. Clyde’s first thought was: damn. And his second thought was: well, at least it’s not her husband she’s visiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards left Clyde there standing awkwardly in the door frame, saying they would come back and get him when Miss Y/L/N rang a buzzer that let them know you were done. Otherwise he was free to do as he pleased in the small room, and could choose up to three titles a week or five magazines. If he was interested, the library was currently open to inmates looking for more work hours but he’d have to move fast because only ten inmates at a time were allowed to work there and the spots filled quickly with this new librarian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde wasn’t sure quite what to do. You were still concentrating on your task of putting away some books and pulling out others, oblivious to your newcomer, and he didn’t want to startle you with his presence. He knew what he would look like to you, big and intimidating as he sometimes seemed. It wasn’t something Clyde did on purpose, he just couldn’t help the permanent grumpy scowl that seemed to settle on his features most days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am?” he called out gently, hoping to get your attention. Clyde was a little surprised you were so unaware of your surroundings considering where you worked. Guess that took a lotta trust in the inmates. Clyde took a second to appreciate that about you. It wasn’t like most people to treat those who were incarcerated like the real human beings they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You finally looked over at him, offering a smile, and Clyde instantly melted. He had often wondered about what it would be like to have your smile be directed at him. The reality of it was much better than any silly old dream of his. “Hey there! I haven’t seen you around here before. You must be new to the library. What’s your name? Can I help you with something today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde’s mouth was dry and his heart was beating out of his chest from your attention and warm welcome. He tried to lick his lips and swallow in order to be able to respond to you but he couldn’t stop replaying your beautiful voice in his head and those big eyes looking up at him and it made him all flustered again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get a grip, Logan. She’s gonna think you’re an animal if ya don’t talk to her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir?” you asked, standing from where you had been crouched in the corner with the books and walking over to Clyde. You only came to about his shoulder, tall as he was. Clyde couldn’t help but imagine your small figure tucked into his sizeable frame under the covers while you spooned. You’d fit well, he thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-clyde,” he finally spit out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clyde Logan.” he repeated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Better. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I was just hopin’ to pick out a book or two. Maybe ask about that job that opened up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, sure, Clyde! Can I call you Clyde?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure can, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! You can call me Miss Y/L/N or simply Y/N or Miss Y/N. Whatever you feel comfortable with.” you said. Then leaning in conspiratorially you added, “We’re supposed to be formal here but I don’t quite care for formalities when I work so close with most of you. Wouldn’t you agree?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, sure miss.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man of few words, aren’t ya, Clyde?” you laughed, throwing your head back in that way that made Clyde get all hot again. Why was your neck so pretty? Since when did he have such a thing for necks? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded as you went on, explaining the process of checking out materials from the library and the job description if he chose to apply (which of course he did). You were allowed only a certain amount of titles out at a time of the reading materials, and you could put your movie suggestion for after dinner time in a box by the door where one would be picked randomly when the time came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you wanted to take part in tutoring or any type of lessons, you were sometimes allowed to have more reading materials in your cell but a lot of them had to be looked at in the library because several inmates at once were studying for tests. The job consisted of keeping the library tidy, organizing books, pulling books for inmates, doing research every now and then for a new class, delivering books to inmates who chose not to come to the library, packing books up and sending them out to other prisons when you did book swaps, and helping out with the library programming and community service offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if Clyde wasn’t already a book lover, he was hooked on the job from the start at a chance to see you everyday for a couple of hours. He already had another job in the facility working in the clinic and he and Joe Bang were supposed to meet to do some wood shop work for the heist in a couple of days, but it wasn’t like Clyde had much else to do in prison. And if he did, he would still make time to work here if it meant being close to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde took his time looking through the reading materials offered once he had finished his application and handed it off to you. When he did so his hand had met yours and the goosebumps that covered his skin from the light touch, the tingle he felt all over his body, and the blood that rushed quickly south made Clyde dizzy. He quickly turned around to start scanning the shelves after that, he needed to find a book quickly to hide his predicament if he was to face you again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The library had a modest but notable collection of books, and you had explained that with the book swap there was a constantly shifting pool to choose from. You had given Clyde a few suggestions of your favorites so he hoped that they were still here and not already borrowed by other inmates. Clyde found two Stephen King titles, one of the Sherlock Holmes volumes, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Help</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Kathryn Stockett you had mentioned. He settled on </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Help</span>
  </em>
  <span> which you had said was humorous and touching, something that Clyde felt he so desperately needed as he apprehensively waited for when all the pieces would click into place for Jimmy’s scheme. At least now Clyde knew he had you to kill the time with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Clyde was done picking out his second book (</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Call of the Wild </span>
  </em>
  <span>by Jack London) and writing it down in the dated paper system the library used, you had come up to him and offered him congratulations and a job. Clyde gladly accepted, turning to you with his new books strategically in place. Your enthusiasm for your newest hire was doing nothing to ease his situation, and if Clyde didn’t know any better, he would have thought you were holding back from giving him a hug. Clyde wished you hadn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was escorted back to his cell, thankful that whoever decided the rooming arrangements had not yet paired Clyde up with anybody, he mused about how it was too bad that inmates and staff couldn’t date (even if the rule had merit). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Clyde seemed to have much game with you in the first place. He hadn’t been able to get much more than a few words out when you’d talked together earlier, feeling like a bumbling fool while you chirped away with a voice sweet as honey. And sure, Clyde knew he didn’t talk much anyway, but with you he sure as hell wanted to. He wanted to ask you millions of questions and get to know you and drink up everything you deemed him worthy of knowing. Clyde hoped he would be worthy of you, and if he wasn’t he would make himself so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both excited to know he didn’t have to wait ninety days to hunt you down and horrified at the prospect that you now may think of him as a wayward criminal, Clyde was conflicted about his feelings. He wanted you to like him but he had a lot of proving himself to do, especially meeting you under these circumstances. He didn’t want you to think he was sleazy or bad. Clyde would have to make sure that by the end of these ninety days you were convinced he was right for you. He wanted - no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> - you to give him a chance once he was back out on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning of your first work day together!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Most of the story will be from Clyde POV, but I will sometimes switch to Y/N POV for plot reasons or descriptions (the switch will be obvious!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clyde woke up the next day feeling conflicted again, but this time struggling between feeling satisfied and embarrassed. It seems that in the night, his wet dreams about you had been subconsciously acted out when he rut into his pillow until he spilled all over himself, causing Clyde to wake up to the tight feeling of dried cum on his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While a part of Clyde was happy that he didn’t have to deal with painful morning wood, the logical part of him was ashamed as he cleaned himself up and changed out of his ruined clothes. He would really have to learn to control himself around you. Clyde hadn’t felt this horny since he was a teenager. At least in this correctional facility inmates did their own laundry. Clyde was pretty sure he would die on the spot if anyone else spotted the state of his jumpsuit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Clyde was done getting ready and had had his breakfast, it was time for his first shift with you. The whole way he was escorted to the library he focused on steadying his breathing. Wouldn’t do him no good if he passed out in front of you because he’d worked himself all up into a tizzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got there, you were working over by one of the few computers in the space with another inmate. While the rational part of him knew you were most likely helping the man complete some assignment or tutoring him, Clyde couldn’t help the jealousy that bloomed and made his heart tighten. Why did you have to be so damn nice?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where he once was impressed just a day ago at the way the other guys raved about you and what a difference you’d made in your short time here, he was now sickened at the thought of anyone potentially thinking of you as anything more than the friendly librarian. Didn’t they know Clyde was going to make you his? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> But Clyde knew better than to stomp over to where you were just doing your job and snatch you away. So he waited patiently by the door until you were done so you could give him some instructions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time you looked up and saw Clyde, his fingernails were dug so deep into the flesh of his hand that he had almost made himself bleed. Clyde watched the way your delicious hips swayed as you walked over to him with a big smile on your face and sent a quick prayer up to the heavens that he would be able to make it through the day with an angel like you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiya, Clyde! Sorry for the wait. Joel over there can never figure out the computers for when test time comes.” you laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure, he can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Clyde thought bitterly, but offering you a small smile instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You clapped your hands together, and rubbed them together as if in anticipation as you continued, “I’ve got a big job for you today, Clyde. You’re going to be helping me look through the suggestions for our next couple of projects. Some of them will be about special interest groups, others about classes people would be interested in having here, and the last group will be about the next reading club. Do you think you’re up for it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde just about lost it when you offered him a cheesy grin and a wink. God, you were cute. Thankfully, Clyde managed to speak this time without sounding like a total fool. “Yes, ma’am. Happy to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! Let me get the papers and some notepads and pens and we can go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll be doing this work in a space next to my office so we have room to spread out. Nancy will come around and take care of things while we’re gone. You’re here for like four hours, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure am,” Clyde offered in his usual drawl, trying not to let the excitement he felt in his body at having some alone time with you show in his tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You grabbed a thick stack of crumpled pieces of paper and two legal notepads, as well as several pens, “in case they run out of ink which always happens around here” you had said. Clyde offered to carry some of the stuff for you and so you directed him towards another thick stack of pieces of paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly organizing and sorting through all of these was going to take a long time and Clyde felt his emotions swirl at the chance to be spending so much time just with you. Thank god for minimum security prisons and for being classified as a non-violent offender. It offered Clyde so many more opportunities to interact with you in this way, even if it wasn’t exactly how he had pictured meeting you going. At least it was giving him a solid start if he played his cards right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you led Clyde down the hall to an empty conference-like room next to your office, he tried to keep his gaze up, afraid that looking down and watching you walk might actually do him in before he even had a decent shot. Clyde followed you like a lovesick puppy, close behind and eager for your attention. If Jimmy or Mellie had been there to see it they would have teased him mercilessly. Clyde didn’t fall easily but when he did it was always hard and all at once, and he was quickly tumbling harder for you than he ever had before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Y/N POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You placed all the papers you were holding on the table and Clyde put down his own heap too. He had been able to hold the hefty pile of papers with one hand and you tried (and failed) to not think about his hand and Clyde’s size overall. Even with your hand completely stretched out you would not have been able to manage it, but for the large inmate beside you it had barely seemed to register. You squeezed your thighs together at the thought. Clyde Logan was gonna cause some real trouble for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day that Clyde had walked into your library, you had recognized him from when you’d been visiting Paul. Your brother Paul was always getting into trouble when he was a kid, and he finally messed up big time when he got caught stealing some expensive cars and busted with more than his fair share of illegal drugs. That had gotten him prison time and a transfer to Monroe when the correctional facility where he was held at became too overcrowded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were thankful that this new facility was lower security and that he had more freedom, and when a job opened up in the nearby quiet West Virginia town you gladly took it. It was about time you got out of the city and you were more than deserving of a break. Not to mention that you had promised your overbearing parents you would look after Paul, and what better way to keep in touch than to work in the same place he lived? But Paul would never come visit you in the library and never sought you out. Instead you had to visit him during regular hours, even though he could have easily worked alongside you in the library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That day when you first saw Clyde you had been particularly frustrated at Paul. He was complaining about being imprisoned, which was fair, but he still acted like when he got out he wouldn’t change a thing. If Paul hated prison so much then one would hope that he’d at least try to stay out of it before diving back into his old habits again. But Paul had always loved to go against the grain and he loved to make your parents worried sick. Paul had more than enough tucked away in a trust fund to live comfortably, but he had found his tribe in a group of people that led him down dangerous paths and Paul was nothing if not loyal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many times you wished Paul would be more like the guys you worked with in the library. In your short time here you had been able to up the numbers for those enrolled in the GED program, vocational classes, the literacy program and the book clubs. Your boss had been very pleased with your efforts, but in reality all you did was treat them like the people they were and believe in them when everyone else had cast them aside. The life of an inmate was a hard and solitary one and you knew better than anyone the way a book could bring you a much needed escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you had first set eyes on Clyde in that visiting room, you had been about to leave your brother and go home, ready to finish the day out with some movies and ice cream and maybe a little crying (you couldn’t help it if you were one of those people who cried when they were annoyed or angry). But as you had turned to get up, your gaze had fallen on an impossibly tall, dark haired, muscular man and you were rooted to your spot. You noticed his height first, his broadness second, and those soft honey-colored eyes set in that scowling face last, but it was the eyes that made your legs weak and made you ultimately stay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could such kind looking eyes be framed by such an angry looking face? Whatever he was there for was not making him happy and a part of you wished you could comfort him. You cursed the fact that you were facing away from that mysterious man, wanting nothing more than to steal furtive glances his way. Unfortunately, your brother had taken your hesitation as a sign to continue his rants and so your fate was sealed as you sat back in your chair and listened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Paul moved his attention over to blaming your parents, you argued in their defense and criticized Paul’s friends which only led to more heated discussions. Why, oh, why had that one random hot stranger affected you so? And why couldn’t you have spotted him anywhere else?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second time you saw Clyde was at the fair. You were there with some co-workers, more than ready to blow off steam after your latest fight with Paul earlier that week. As you sat chatting away you felt the odd urge to look over to your side and your sight instantly landed on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart just about melted and your gaze lingered a bit too long when you saw him talking and nodding to a little girl that he held in his arms. His face matched those warm looking eyes now, his lips curved into a dimpled smile and the corner of his eyes crinkled at the ends. The little girl was laughing and playing with his hair and you felt a pang of sadness hit you as you wondered if this was his daughter. Of course a gorgeous man like that would have been snatched up quickly, especially around here where there weren’t too many young men to begin with. You looked away then, surprised at the tug you felt in your chest and the sting that creeped up behind your eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third time you ran into Clyde you tried to contain your surprise and confusion. He was here. At your job. In the prison library. That sweet hulking man that had never strayed far from your mind had landed himself in some sort of trouble. You wondered what had happened and hoped it wasn’t anything too awful, but it wasn’t your place to ask and you weren’t going to snoop around in his business. If he wanted you to know he’d tell you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was during this third meeting that you finally realized he was an amputee, not that it mattered much to you. Just another question to add to your growing list. You secretly hoped he would confide in you in his time here. Many of the inmates seemed to trust you and unburdened their worries and life stories on you. You didn’t really mind, but it always broke your heart. Most of the men that worked with you had some really crazy tales to tell, but it made you happy to know that some of the work you did as the librarian eased their burdens a little or at least served as some sort of distraction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you finally heard Clyde speak and offer his name your knees just about buckled. That low rumbling southern drawl paired with those big caramel eyes and soft, silky looking waves had you reaching for your nightstand drawer later that evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he turned in his application you wondered how in the world you would manage to work with him without ruining your panties every day. That man was doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you, and odds were this shy, quiet giant had no idea the effect he had on you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He might have a wife. He might have a kid! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You tried to remind yourself, but that didn’t seem to make a difference in the way your body responded to Clyde Logan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the way applications worked in Monroe’s correctional facility were first come first served, which meant you didn’t have to show any favoritism in hiring Clyde as long as he filled out the application and checked all the right boxes (which he did). When you offered him the job you had to double down on your self restraint and not tackle the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was happening to you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You were a professional, albeit somewhat informal, woman. That meant you couldn’t be lusting after an inmate co-worker. For all you knew he had killed somebody. Except you knew he hadn’t, because he was deemed non-violent and was in minimum security - but still! You weren’t this person to go chasing after some random bad boy. But Clyde didn’t act like a random bad boy. He seemed sweet, and slightly anxious, and the way he had been with that little girl at the fair still tugged at your heart strings...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So you decided to keep it professional but allow yourself the indulgence of getting to know Clyde Logan, making up your mind to enlist him in organizing all the new suggestions and requests from inmates (of which there were many). This way you didn’t have to feel too guilty or inappropriate about spending time with him but you also had the time to privately interact with Clyde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if you secretly pined after him the whole time knowing that you probably shouldn’t? Well, no one had to know. You were the only one who was going to get hurt anyway, and dammit if you didn’t mind if you got hurt by Clyde Logan. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally spending time with each other and steamy wet dreams. Hope you enjoy! ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clyde tried his hardest to listen to you as you explained your organization process and the way you wanted everything set up so that everyone’s opinions and suggestions could be taken note of, and he really did want to do his best for you - but concentrating was really goshdarn hard when you looked like that. You weren’t even trying. Prison regulations didn’t let you dress any which way but you somehow managed to make the conservative outfit sinful. Clyde almost preferred it. More fun to imagine what was underneath sometimes. He was happy to note that he desired you as much in this outfit as he had in that pretty little number you wore to the fair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde nodded along as you talked, doing his best to not ogle you outright like he wanted to. Hell, if it were up to him you would have already been naked and bent over the table, but Clyde knew you deserved better than a quick rut in a prison building (assuming you even wanted him like that). You were certainly friendly and inviting, but you were that way to everyone and Clyde had never been much good at the whole flirting thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you finished talking through your directions you both settled into a comfortable silence as you worked. Clyde was thankful he had half a mind to continue tuning in and out of the conversation enough to understand what you wanted as his mind wandered. He would have been embarrassed  if you had had to repeat yourself and he didn’t want you to think he wasn’t paying attention because he didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan was to first go through everything and sort them into piles depending on what the suggestions or comments were about, then every one of them had to be written down so you could both sort through what was reasonable and within budget constraints, and finally you’d both narrow it down to a couple of options and have inmates vote on their favorites. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde was pleasantly surprised at the different ideas that had been presented, ranging from leadership courses to technical classes that would secure inmates future jobs as electricians or carpenters, to starting a pen pal program through an organization that already did something similar between volunteers from the community and local inmates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice to see the residents of the correctional facility have motivation to change their lives after leaving. Oftentimes it was hard for previously incarcerated individuals to find a place after being released and there weren’t always a lot of halfway houses, rehabilitation/re-entry programs, or jobs for them when it was time for them to go. Without the right resources many ended up on the streets or back in jail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Clyde considered all of this, he began to feel guilty about his own situation. He had willingly been incarcerated to only commit further crimes. What would you think of him if you found out? You spent so much of your time helping others become motivated and reach their true potentials, and here was Clyde, acting like everything you probably hated. But it was for a good cause. It was for Sadie. Surely you would understand that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde was getting ahead of himself. You’d barely spoken once you started working and he hadn’t made any headway so far in getting to know you. Plus, maybe it wouldn’t have to come to that. Maybe Clyde would never have to tell you. He knew that wasn’t right and if something happened that he would hate lying to you, but for now he had to focus on actually making something happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay strong, Logan. She’s just a person. A sexy, curvy, goddess of a person. But a person nonetheless. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keeping this in mind and figuring that a few open ended questions couldn’t do too much harm, Clyde finally broke the silence. “So, are you from around these parts? I’ve lived in Boone County my whole life and I ain’t ever seen you ‘round here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>You looked slightly startled that he had talked, but regained your composure quickly when you smiled and answered, “No, I’m actually from the city.</span> <span>I moved here when my brother, Paul, was relocated from another prison. I needed a break from the faster life of the city and my brother needs the company, even if he won’t admit it. Figured since I didn’t have anything tying me down anywhere that this was a good move. Haven’t been here too long, though.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde tried not to grin at the implication that you were potentially single, offering up a small smile as he encouraged you to keep sharing. “Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. It’s a lot smaller than I’m used to and it can be hard to find things to do but it’s nice to relax and actually enjoy life. I worked in retail and management in the city and it was a faster paced more hectic lifestyle. I enjoy being surrounded by books and good company, both of which are offered here at Monroe.” You flashed him a toothy smile and a wink and Clyde thanked his good sense that he had kept his hair long so you wouldn’t see the tips of his ears flush red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You went back and forth a while making small talk and getting to know each other. You told Clyde some of your brother’s story and your frustrations but not all, stating that it wasn’t your story to share. From the broad strokes you painted, Clyde could gather that you felt troubled about your brother’s attitude and Clyde felt another pang of guilt at his own situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde shared about growing up in West Virginia and about how he became a transradial amputee and about Iraq. You listened intently and Clyde noticed how your eyes never lingered on his prosthetic the way that others did. He appreciated that about you, as well as the fact that you had waited for him to bring it up rather than ask him outright about it. Just another great thing about you, Clyde mused. The list surely did seem to keep getting longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled and laughed when he told you stories about his niece, Sadie, and about how she was competing in a pageant. Clyde noted the way your brow furrowed when he mentioned Sadie wouldn’t eat his fries at the fair because of it, and the way a small frown found its way onto your lips when he mentioned it was because of something Sadie’s mother had told her about calories and fat girls. Clyde had to implement every last shred of his self control to not kiss that little scowl right off your face. It had no place there. You only deserved to be happy, in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde enjoyed your company and all your stories, listening carefully and asking clarifying and follow-up questions. He laughed a little to himself when he realized he had talked more today with you than he had in a long time with anybody, even with his family. Usually the only one he really talked to much was Sadie, because she was so good at getting him to open up and also because Clyde always wanted to know everything that was going on with his favorite (and only) niece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that he didn’t care to ask anybody else about their lives - it was just that if given the space most people would fill in all the blanks, but with you he just wanted more blanks filled than usual. He wanted to listen to anything and everything you had to say to him, even if sometimes you thought your comments were silly. They weren’t to him. Clyde liked the way you thought and rationalized through your story-telling, going down winding roads and explaining different parts further to give context and life to the tale. You were very open and it was easy to hang on to your every word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Clyde’s shift was over you had only been able through the first part of your plan which was to organize everything into piles, the hours getting away from you as you shared parts of yourselves with each other. Clyde felt vulnerable but warm, knowing that you had cared when he spoke and seemed to understand his struggle to find the right words to express himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde wasn’t a bad conversationalist, he just had a lot of thoughts and feelings and was what Grandma Logan had dubbed a “big thinker”, so it always took him a little longer to articulate everything in a way that made sense. You gave him time to parse through his thoughts and nodded encouragingly when he chose to share. It was a nice feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You decided to leave everything on the table for tomorrow, where you would pick up where you left off. Clyde followed you down the hallway to the library so you could call an officer to escort him back, already ready to come back the next day and spend more time with you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Clyde got to the small room down the hallway the next day something was off. All of the lights were dimmed leading up to the doorway, and it was dark inside. Clyde shuffled in, suddenly aware that he was in sweatpants and a t-shirt rather than the usual jumpsuit, and the door shut behind him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clyde gulped as you stepped out from a corner where you had been hidden in the shadows. You were completely naked except for a pair of black high heels. Clyde let his gaze wander over your body, taking in the sight as he bit back a groan. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clyde felt his throat go dry when you walked over to him and grabbed his prosthetic hand, leading you both towards the table in the center of the room. You perched yourself on the table and positioned Clyde between your open legs, guiding his hands to rest on the table on either side of you. You settled your hands high on his chest, looking straight into his eyes with a smirk as you slowly let your hands drift down his chest and towards his waistband. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clyde swallowed hard as you traced the line of his waistband with a feather light touch, moving to lift his shirt and continue your teasing, grazing your fingers over the outlines of his abs and what peeked out of his adonis belt. Clyde felt goosebumps cover his skin and his breath hitch when you began to palm him through his sweatpants, his cock swelling further under your touch, tenting the fabric. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You continued to look up at him with that coy smile as you rubbed up and down his length, Clyde panting where he leaned over above you, his hot breath puffing against the top of your head as his flesh hand gripped the edge of the table, knuckles going white from the pressure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When you slipped a hand down his pants, Clyde whined at the feeling of finally experiencing your touch. You squeezed his cock and gathered the precum beading from his tip, withdrawing your hand to bring your fingers to your lips and suck on them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck, Clyde. You taste so damn good.” you said, winking at him. “Do you want to taste yourself from my mouth?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clyde nodded eagerly, wanting nothing more than just that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One of your hands snaked around his waist and brought him flush against your body as the other grabbed his neck and brought his lips down to meet yours. Clyde grabbed you by the waist and hoisted you up so you were in his arms, and you automatically wrapped your legs around him, moving your hands up to thread through his hair. He felt the dig of your heels into his back as his lips slotted against yours, soft and plush, and you deepened the kiss, parting your lips to allow him access.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He licked into your mouth, tasting his salty precum mixed with your sweet essence, moaning at the perfect taste of it. Fuck, what did he do to deserve you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You began grinding against him, searching for friction to ease your growing tension as you pulled Clyde’s long hair. He grunted at a particularly hard tug, loving the heady combination of pleasure and pain. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As you moved to help Clyde rid himself of his shirt, tightening your legs around his waist so he could let go of you with his hand and clumsily take it off, Clyde heard a faint beeping sound. Once his shirt was off he cupped your face with his flesh hand, his other hand supporting you underneath, lips moving to find yours again, desperate to feel you again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ran your hands down his chest as Clyde tried to concentrate on the feeling of your small hands on his taut abdomen, the way your nails dug into his skin and marked him as yours, trying to block out the beeping as it increased in intensity. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clyde cursed as he pulled away, unable to take the distraction anymore, his head whipping around to try to find the source of the beeping. You looked confused as the beeping grew louder and louder and louder… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde woke up flushed and covered with sweat. He looked over to where the commonly issued alarm clock screamed at him to get moving and somehow found it in himself to not crush it against the wall. He turned off the alarm clock and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was going to be a very long day and he wasn’t sure how much of you he could appropriately handle today after that dream. But he’d have to try because in his mind it would be better to be painfully hard all day than miss seeing you for even a second. Clyde would just have to think about everything nonsexual under the sun, like Jimmy old and in a speedo, or the Bang brothers. Yeah, that would do it. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here, have a little sexual tension... ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If yesterday had been tough to spend in close quarters with you, then today was almost impossible. Clyde was thankful that at least after your time together the other day that now you felt comfortable enough leading the conversation and talking to him so he didn’t have to ask too many questions today. While he was still interested in what you had to say and eagerly soaked up any information about yourself you willingly gave up, Clyde’s traitorous mind wouldn’t allow him to pay as well of attention as he would have liked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After his dream last night he was having a hard time stringing words together in your presence and keeping his thoughts from going down dangerous paths, his mind drifting back to the image of your heels digging into his back, your fingers dancing around the waistband of his pants. While logically he knew it was a dream, it had felt almost real to him and he was itching to feel what it would actually feel like to have your soft lips brush against his, your nails leaving moon shaped marks on his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, he needed to calm down before he came in his pants like a fucking teenager. But you were so gorgeous, even just sitting there shuffling papers around. Your mouth in a concentrated pout as you worked, your hair falling in front of your face in such a way that he had to work hard to resist leaning over and tucking it behind your ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it wasn’t just your appearance, though that certainly helped. You were also so kind and inviting, making Clyde feel like he was cared for and wanted even in the short time you had interacted. It made him feel more like a man every time you laughed at his dry humored jokes or when a smile played across those sinful lips at something he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what kind of drinks do you enjoy?” you asked, your voice breaking Clyde out of his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He must have given you a blank look in response because you went on to clarify,  “You mentioned you’re a bartender. So I was curious about what kind of drinks you like. Like, are you a beer guy or a cocktails man?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, duh. You daydreaming idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he chastised himself before answering, “Ah… I’m a… I guess you could say I’m a cocktails man but I also enjoy whisky or scotch by itself. You?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You looked down, your cheeks flushing almost imperceptibly as you replied with a laugh, “I don’t actually know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whaddya mean, darlin’?” Clyde asked, the pet name slipping out before he caught it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No taking that back now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just know I like fruity things but I can go for a cider or a cocktail or really anything that doesn’t taste too much like alcohol. Do you have any recommendations for me for next time I go out?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde almost sighed in relief when you didn’t shrink back or acknowledge the endearing term, though a part of him wished you had liked it. The other part of him grew envious and jealous with the thought of you going out with some guy who wasn’t him. “A sidecar is nice, has lemon and orange in it. Or a mint julep with peach if you’re feeling fancy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You hummed in response, nodding your head. Feeling particularly bold Clyde continued, “Or come visit me at my bar when I’m out and I’ll treat you right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You met his eyes then and Clyde swallowed thickly. In all the time you’d spent together over the past couple of days neither of you had acknowledged the simple fact that Clyde was imprisoned for a length of time, choosing to instead casually talk about your lives as if you were normal folk working together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When?” you inquired, clearing your throat before adding, “When do you get out, I mean?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little less than three months now,” Clyde answered softly, feeling as if something had changed in the room. Talking and getting to know each other inside the prison’s walls was one thing but the possibility of actually getting to be with you outside of this setting, free and able to do what he wanted, the thought was dizzying. The fact that you might follow through and actually come see him once he left here? It made him so happy and anxious that it was almost nauseating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can wait till then,” you said with a firm nod before moving your attention back to the papers in your hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde wanted to burst inside with excitement. You had basically confirmed that you wanted to keep interacting with him outside of this space and you had only known him for a handful of days at best. He would have to make sure to keep your trust and friendship, work on it while he could during this time so he could tell you how he really felt when he was out again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m looking forward to it, ma’am,” Clyde almost whispered, his voice caught in his throat from the nervous energy inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, Y/N,” he chuckled and corrected himself when you shot him a glare. You laughed at that and Clyde felt himself grow warm from his belly to the tips of his flushed ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You continued your work then, knowing that something in the dynamic had shifted every so slightly, stealing furtive glances at each other as you wrote down all the suggestions inmates had made before you could move on to discussing their feasibility. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Y/N POV: </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You silently cursed yourself as you worked. What were you thinking? Making sort-of promises and insinuating that you would visit Clyde when he got out? What if he was just being friendly and you misinterpreted and were coming onto him when he didn’t want it? What about the policy of keeping workplace friendships amicable and professional? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Visiting someone at their bar so they could get you a drink didn’t seem too professional. It sounded like a fucking date and you knew it. Not to mention that you had only been working with him for barely over two days now and you were already borderline flirting with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You could see the scandal now, “desperate librarian fucks broad-shouldered sexy man beast in prison office, takes advantage of vulnerable population to take care of business”. Well, maybe it wouldn’t say quite that but the implication would be there. You almost rolled your eyes at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t who you were. You were, to be honest, usually a pretty mild mannered and kind person, keeping to yourself but doing your best to do your part and help where needed. Not exactly raw sexy librarian material. But something about the low-voiced brooding man before you had awakened something in you, and it surely didn’t help that he seemed like a gentleman and had a voice that could just about make you drop your panties right then and there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How in the world were you supposed to survive three months without jumping his bones? You actually liked your job, enjoyed helping the inmates out and getting to spend time with your pain-in-the-ass brother even if he did everything he could to make it hard for you. And you still didn’t quite know if Clyde liked you back or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except that he had called you darlin’ and just about stopped your heart when he did so. But wasn’t that just a Southern thing? It didn’t mean anything - did it? Not that it mattered. Because you weren’t going to do anything. You weren’t. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Clyde POV:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde mourned the loss of your voice as you worked in silence, wondering if he had overstepped in some way or if you were regretting your words. He yearned to hear you sharing yourself with him again, but he didn’t want to push you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde could see a light blush had spread across your cheeks as you worked, and he wondered what you were thinking about. It wasn’t warm in the room, and he had caught you shivering a bit earlier as the air conditioning had kicked on in the prison, cranked up high so that the inhabitants didn’t go wild with the heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde looked up when you made a noise, sounding as if you were about to speak. You chewed on your lip, and Clyde’s cock twitched at the sight. Clyde begged it to calm down, not wanting to add growing sexual frustration to his current predicament of figuring out if he had messed up somehow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I’m not out of line and you can choose not to answer… I know we’ve really only been working together for a short while and you’re not obligated to ever tell me anything you don’t want to share,” you began, not meeting Clyde’s eyes. He wished you would, he wanted to comfort you and nod encouragingly for you to continue. He would tell you anything you wanted to hear (except for the heist, anything but the heist - that was a problem for another time). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here, Clyde?” you finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clyde could do this. Stick as close to the truth, right? Isn’t that what people said? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… I-I drove my car through a gas station mini mart,” he answered, struggling to find a way to articulate it without feeling like he sounded dumb. There really wasn’t any way to. It wasn’t the smartest thing he had ever done, but there was a reason for it. You just couldn’t know. Not yet. Maybe not ever.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” you said, your eyes snapping up to meet his, stifling back a laugh that escaped you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde smiled, at least you found it funny. “My foot slipped? It was an accident.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, goodness, Clyde. I didn’t know what I expected but it wasn’t that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My license was suspended for speeding and whatnot before and I had forgotten about it. So I got time because of that and because of a juvenile record I earned before I stopped fooling around with all that.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lies. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clyde was very much still fooling around with</span>
  <em>
    <span> all that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His appointment at the woodwork shop with Joe Bang in a couple hours reminded him of that, burning a hole in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were driving on a suspended license? What for?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hungry?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t contain the laughter that slipped out then, making Clyde swoon with joy at the idea that he could make you react like that. He felt his cock fill out at the thought of making you laugh until you cried which quickly turned into thoughts of making you beg for him, writhing underneath him until you cried. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he couldn’t think straight with you. You were intoxicating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The slight tension that had filled the room after Clyde asked for you to come see him once he got out dissipated as you joked back and forth, and Clyde could tell you were eased by the idea that he was locked up for such a benign reason. If you really knew why he was here he was sure you would have reacted differently. It would just have to work out, there was no other way for this to end for him now. Clyde was sold on the idea of you and he wasn’t letting go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just Joe Bang being Joe Bang...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clyde and Joe Bang worked at the woodshop, hunched over a low table as they cut and measured wood. Clyde was trying to stay as civilized and polite as possible, trying to stay upbeat and happy as he thought about spending the afternoon with you later, but working alongside someone like Joe Bang made that pretty hard. He was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>abrasive. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde had already had to deal with Joe Bang’s insistent questioning about Mellie’s measurements which had made Clyde’s blood boil. If anyone knew their cars and trucks, it was Mellie Logan. Who was Joe Bang thinking he was, questioning her? All he knew was bombs and explosives and being in trouble. Clyde had reassured Joe Bang that Mellie knew her stuff but the look that Bang had shot him back seemed to indicate he wasn’t too convinced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde had to remind himself to calm down and take deep breaths so he didn’t just climb over the table and throttle the man. That wasn’t the type of guy he was, but damn Joe Bang made him a little closer to that type of man every second they spent together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde could stand for a lot, especially when it came to people making comments about him, but what he couldn’t stand for was someone making fun of or saying anything bad about his family or his friends. “Loyal to a fault” was what the people of Boone County said about the Logan family, and it was especially so with Clyde. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heck, just a few weeks ago someone had been harassing him at the bar about his prosthetic. Calling him a possible viral sensation if he were ever to bartend on camera, making Clyde perform for him and asking if he would do so again so he could be filmed. Jimmy hadn’t taken kindly to that. Didn’t like people implying Clyde was a circus show. So he had said so, which had ultimately led to a fight between Jimmy and the antagonizer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Clyde had been fine just being commented on by himself (he didn’t like it but he could handle it), Clyde sure didn’t like it when Jimmy had gotten involved. Especially with his hip as bad as it was. Jimmy didn’t need anymore problems than he already had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, Clyde had taken it upon himself to sneak outside among all the ruckus and use a good old fashioned bottle of alcohol, a rag, and a light to set the man’s car on fire. And it had been more than satisfying to watch that thing burn - especially so when Jimmy threw the man’s phone in the wreckage as well. Clyde chuckled to himself as he recalled the incident, glad that they hadn’t been caught for that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That surely would have earned him more than just three months in jail and Clyde was sure if that was the reason he had told you he was incarcerated the other day that you wouldn’t have thought as kindly about him afterwards. Or maybe you would. Didn’t seem like you stood for bullies all too much, either. You seemed like a good and honest woman. Maybe one day Clyde would tell you the story and you could laugh about it. He imagined you would try to hide your smile as you chastised him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde could almost picture you muttering under your breath about the Logan family men and their trouble-making as you giggled with Mellie. Clyde would like that, he thought. You and Mellie getting along together, laughing about the Logan boys. Mellie would make you comfortable. Mellie made everyone comfortable, the social butterfly that she was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You working over at that library, boy?” Clyde’s sweet thoughts were ruined by the invasive and grating voice of Joe Bang. Clyde tried not to roll his eyes. Clyde had almost forgotten he was working alongside Joe Bang, and had been enjoying the silence so he could daydream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde glowered over at Bang, his eyes hard and narrowed. “Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seen that librarian, then,” Bang continued, licking his lips. “She’s mighty fine, ain’t she?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Clyde answered, attempting to be measured in his response and not give away how angry he was that Joe Bang was even mentioning you. Clyde wasn’t sure Bang read all that much and, to be frank, he was a little surprised he had even realized there was a library in the prison - Joe Bang seemed more like the tv and casual fighting type of man. “What’re you getting at?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think I should try my luck and get a job there, too? Gets mighty lonely in prison, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde’s hold tightened where he was gripping the edge of the table, the knuckles of his hands growing white. “I don’t think they’re hiring any more,” Clyde spat out, trying to not shake with anger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe Bang gave the tall, muscular man before him a once over and smirked. He knew the Logan family was that respectful Southern type, but this seemed like a more severe reaction than he had expected. Maybe little Clyde Logan had himself a crush. Jail was quite boring, maybe good ol’ Joe Bang would have himself some fun before this heist of theirs. Things were stressful and few things eased Joe Bang’s stress much like messing with good folk.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure ‘bout that?” Bang asked nonchalantly as he continued to pencil in measurements on the wood so he could make more cuts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde hummed in response, feeling like if he said anything he might </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> jump over and brawl with the man this time. He didn’t much feel like being put in solitary or having some of his privileges revoked, especially because that would mean he couldn’t be with you - but, damn was it tempting right now. Clyde knew that Joe Bang was trying to get a rise out of him, but Clyde couldn’t help being upset when the bleach blonde idiot in front of him was implying what he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, they worked quietly the rest of the time, allowing Clyde time to compose himself before his shift at the library. He was sure that the likes of you wouldn’t be swayed by someone like Joe Bang, but Clyde had a history of being insecure around women he liked. It just seemed that in high school most women had picked literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone else </span>
  </em>
  <span>before they even considered Clyde, and it had done a number on his confidence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, he had been lanky and tall and just as awkward and quiet back then, but Clyde was intelligent and kind and sometimes he wasn’t sure why women hadn’t spared him a second glance. Part of it had been his brother Jimmy. Jimmy had been a big high school football star, so good that the whole county was sure he’d be off to the NFL. Back then it seemed like if a girl took interest in Clyde it was to get to Jimmy. Not that Jimmy paid those girls any mind. Jimmy never liked that some girls would use Clyde to get to him. He was a good older brother like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since then, Clyde had filled out from his time in the army and years of working hard on his health and his body. It helped to take out some of his frustrations out on the concrete when he ran or on his equipment when he worked out, and it just so happened that that specific coping mechanism had the added advantage of gaining him several pounds of muscle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it wasn’t that Clyde necessarily thought he was ugly - and Mellie seemed to hint that some of the women who frequented the Duck Tape bar didn’t find him half bad, either - but Clyde was never good at realizing someone was flirting with him when they were and, to be honest, he wasn’t much interested in the ladies that seemingly fawned over him. He didn’t want someone who had barely spared him a second glance in high school all of a sudden coming onto him because he’d grown up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde knew some men would have loved the attention but it just made Clyde uncomfortable. He just wanted someone he could spend quiet evenings reading at home with, someone he could hold while it rained outside and they caught up on their favorite shows. None of the women who openly pursued him gave him the impression that they would want that same nice quiet lifestyle filled with late night eye opening conversations or witty goodhearted banter. Clyde needed an emotional and intellectual connection, not just a physical one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but let his thoughts drift back to you. You were smart, funny, and kind, and you had even hinted that you were enjoying the quiet of Monroe after so much time in the city. If Clyde didn’t know any better he would have thought it was fate that he ran into someone like you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every day since seeing you while he had been visiting Joe Bang he had prayed to anyone who listened to please let the Logan family curse spare him this one time. Clyde didn’t even have you yet but he already felt like if he lost you he would lose his mind. You were already so important to him and you never failed to brighten his day, much like his own personal sun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, if he had to describe it, Clyde would say he felt like he was a sunflower just moving towards the sun every time he was around you - unable to stop himself from twisting and turning every which way until he could face you. And if a sunflower ever went without its sun? Well, that wouldn’t fare too well for it, now would it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Have some sexually charged hand-holding ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Your POV:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Clyde came for his shift with you he was distracted and looked distressed. He wasn’t the most talkative man regularly but he was almost completely silent throughout the whole shift and you could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves as you worked in the small conference room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You wondered if you had done anything wrong, thinking back to your previous interactions and shuffling through your memories to see where you may have made him upset. You couldn’t find anything concrete, except for the flirting you had engaged in - but he had flirted right back, hadn’t he? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time it was the end of Clyde’s shift you were worried. “Are you okay, Clyde?” you questioned, bracing yourself for the answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flinched, as if you had woken him up from some deep thought, and looked at you curiously, his full lips in their usual pout that you found so endearing (and oh-so-kissable). “Do you know Joe Bang?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Joe Bang? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You had heard the name in passing, mostly because other prisoners had commented on him before - apparently he had earned quite the reputation as a prankster and the other inmates did not take kindly to his joking. You didn’t know him personally but you were pretty sure that you had no actual interest in getting to know him too well. You were usually an open minded and inviting person but the stories you had heard were not flattering in the least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard others talk about him but I don’t know him. Why? Did he do something to you?” you replied, searching his eyes for any giveaways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde was quiet for some time, before closing his eyes for a moment and letting out a long sigh. Finally, after a few more beats of silence he uttered a mumbled, “Good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay away from him, will you?” he added, locking eyes with you again. You could see that he had visibly relaxed at hearing that you didn’t know Joe Bang, but he seemed anxious to hear your answer to his request. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was Clyde worried about you? Had something happened between Clyde and Joe Bang? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no interest in seeking him out, Clyde, but I won’t deny him a request if he comes to the library and needs help,” you answered, knowing that you would have to carry out your job no matter what - even if the patron was less than pleasant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde tensed, working his jaw for a few moments as he chewed over your response. He gave you a small nod and quietly, almost as if he was a small child, asked, “Just be careful, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay, Clyde?” you checked in again, more worried now. You felt annoying repeating yourself but he was being unusually evasive. He hadn’t divulged any information and you wondered if Joe Bang had threatened Clyde in any way. Maybe you could help him by reporting it? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were more than sure that Clyde could hold his own - the man was built like a fridge (a very cute, very sexy fridge, but a fridge nonetheless) - but this behavior seemed odd. Sure, you didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> know Clyde well in reality, but you felt as if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know him. All of your feelings were confusing and at war with each other, and it wasn’t helping the situation as you tried to figure out whether your new favorite inmate may be in trouble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S’fine. Didn’t mean to worry you, Y/N,” Clyde responded, meeting your eyes with a soft and kind gaze. He gave you a small smile and you melted. Clyde was a tough nut to crack but his smile was worth working hard for, and you felt honored every time he offered it freely to you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You reached out across the table, meaning to touch his hand or arm as a sign of comfort, and stopped short halfway there - catching yourself and realizing how inappropriate it would be to engage contact with an inmate in such an intimate manner. But Clyde was faster than you, engulfing your small hand in his large one as you moved to retract your reach. You let out a small gasp at the skin to skin contact, his hand warm and rough around yours. Your hand looked like a child’s in his, and you marveled at Clyde’s size for a second before your traitorous mind made a guess at what else would be large about him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You continued to stare at where your hands were joined, afraid to meet Clyde’s eyes. Afraid of what you would find in their honeyed depths. You didn’t know if you were prepared for whatever waited for you there, and you were more than sure that your whole self pep talk on professionalism was officially out the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You felt Clyde’s hand tighten around yours, squeezing lightly as he whispered your name. You could feel the blood rushing to your face, your cheeks feeling like they were aflame with probably the deepest blush you’d ever sported. Half of you was screaming to let go and leave immediately while the other half shouted for you to pull that big, beautiful man right across the table to you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You heard your name pass his lips again, this time with more urgency. You snapped your eyes to his, noticing how heavily you were breathing in the moment. He squeezed your hand again when you locked eyes and gave you a toothy smile, dimples and all. You squeezed and smiled back, kissing the last professional, moral, outstanding librarian bone in your body goodbye. Clyde Logan was going to be the end of you. If you weren’t sure of it before, you were more than sure of it now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Clyde’s POV: </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde Logan could not tell you, even if his life depended on it, what it was exactly that led him to reach across the table for you, grasping at your hand before you could slip away. Clyde guessed a part of him was afraid that this was his only chance, and the desperation he felt when you went to move your hand back after extending it out to him had caused him more anxiety than anything he had ever experienced before. And that was saying something. Actually, that was saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant to scare you or worry you with his questioning, but Clyde was still feeling bothered by the fact that Joe Bang had taken an interest in you. Joe Bang may be necessary for the heist, but he wasn’t usually a team player and he definitely didn’t play fair. Not to mention that his reputation with ladies preceded him, and while Clyde felt like you wouldn’t go for Joe Bang, he had to make sure. He just had to know that you would be safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But you were right. It was your job to interact with and work with any prisoner who requested something that the library could provide, and Clyde didn’t want you to potentially jeopardize a career that you obviously loved just because he was telling you to stay away from somebody. Not that Clyde was making your career any safer or secure by continuing to hold your hand as he smiled across at you like an idiot - some would even say like an idiot who was beginning to fall in love, but Clyde didn’t want to dwell on that right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde knew he should let go of your hand, just in case anyone were to walk in, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Instead, he made it (possibly) worse by running his thumb across your knuckles, causing your breath to hitch. The breathy noise and your hand in his was enough to make his cock twitch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde was pretty sure that at this point he would never stop being hard for you if you kept this up, even though it wasn’t your fault you were so sexy all the damn time. By his age Clyde really felt like his body should know better, but it was like you had awakened some animal inside of him and all it wanted and yearned for was you - your smiles, your words, your thoughts, your body. All of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After what felt like too short of a time, you finally broke the comfortable silence that had settled over you when Clyde had gotten you to smile back at him. “Clyde, you never really answered me. Are you okay? Is everything okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde scanned your face, taking in the furrow in your brow and the half-smile that you offered him, touched that you were concerned about him but conflicted because he didn’t ever want you to be worried about anything. “I’m fine, darlin’. I just didn’t want you mixed up with any bad folk, s’all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” you whispered, looking unconvinced as you glanced back down at where Clyde was still passing his thumb over your knuckles before continuing, “But you’ll tell me if you ever need anything? If you’re ever in any kinda trouble?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Y/N,” Clyde answered, hoping to reassure you as much as possible. He meant it, too. Or rather, meant it as much as someone who was in the middle of an elaborately planned heist could mean it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded at his response, looking more at ease at his words. Clyde glimpsed up at the clock above your head, knowing that it was close to the end of his shift and that it was likely that someone could walk in any minute now. He wished he could stop time and just stay in this room with you forever. Clyde took a second to fantasize about barricading the both of you in there, but he reckoned you wouldn’t take too kindly to that kind of brute possessive action. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or maybe you would? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Clyde could let his mind wander too far down that dangerous path, you looked behind your shoulder to peek at the clock, too. “Oh, shoot. Clyde your shift is over, we have to get you back to the library so they can escort you to wherever you’re going next,” you said as you looked back at him, your hand still firmly in his. Clyde thanked the lucky stars that you hadn’t withdrawn your hand yet, he wanted to hold on to you for as long as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde made a low noise of complaint in the back of his throat and you sent a grin his way when you heard it. “Come on, now, Clyde. I’m sure you have plenty of other things that you want to get done today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None of ‘em -,” Clyde started before being cut off by the sound of the door to the conference room opening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You let go of his hand like it was on fire in reaction to the noise of the door clicking open, and Clyde couldn’t help the frown that formed in response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whoever’s interrupting better have a damn good reason</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Clyde thought angrily. Something had been changing between the two of you and he was nervous that any little thing might set back his progress with you. If you got caught this early on, before whatever this was had a chance to really take off, Clyde was going to throw a right fit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>The officer that came in looked straight at Clyde and barely acknowledged you as he asked for Clyde to follow him. Clyde bristled at the guard, upset that no one had taught him any gosh darn manners. As much as Clyde didn’t like when someone gave you </span><em><span>too</span></em> <em><span>much</span></em><span> attention, he was finding that it angered him just as much when someone gave you </span><em><span>too little</span></em><span> attention. You were a queen in his eyes, after all, and you at the very least deserved a proper greeting. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde shot a look your way before looking back at the guard. “I’m not sure we’re quite done here, officer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you better be, Mr. Logan. Unless your name suddenly isn’t Clyde Logan anymore,” the guard bit out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whaddya mean?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got a call for you from a Jimmy Logan and unless you wanna keep him waitin’ and payin’ for that call then you’ll do yourself a favor and come with me, Mr. Logan.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was nothing good that could come from Jimmy calling up. This was going to be some </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> news. Guess Clyde hadn’t managed to stamp out that old Logan curse quite yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rising tension, but not of the sexual kind</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clyde swallowed thickly, his heart pounding in his chest as he laid in his bed that night and rehashed the conversation he had had with Jimmy. Clyde prided himself on being unusually good under pressure - a calm and level headed man who could think on his feet thanks to years of military training and someone who remained relatively in control when things hit the fan. This was not one of those times. Things had certainly hit the fan, but Clyde no longer felt like he had any control, in fact, he felt like quite the opposite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... everything stays the same. We just gotta move everything up by one week,” Jimmy’s garbled voice had come over the prison landline phone. Jimmy sounded almost confident and Clyde wondered how much of that confidence was an act and how much of it was real. He didn’t know which option was worse. Clyde had stood there in response, still as a statue, just processing in silence, phone clutched like a lifeline in his big hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few beats of silence, but Clyde’s mind finally caught up with the whirlwind of thoughts that had accompanied that news and when it did, it took everything in him not to visibly gag from nerves at his realization. “Wait. One week earlier? But that’s…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy’s two word answer had gone straight to Clyde’s stomach and settled like a heavy weight. “I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their already ballsy plan had gone from possibly achievable to an impossible pipe dream. As much as Jimmy had tried to reassure Clyde that, in a way, nothing had changed, Jimmy was being a right fool if he didn’t realize the gravity of the situation. They were no longer dealing with a smaller manageable race hosted by the Speedway, it was now the biggest race of the year: the Coca-Cola 600. The amount of money, people and attention surrounding the event had gone up astronomically. Their chance of getting caught had done so as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde took a deep breath in and a bigger breath out, scrubbing his hands down his face as he tried to calm himself. Now he not only had to deal with the ever growing thorn in his side that was Joe Bang making lewd suggestive comments about you, but he had to deal with both telling said bleach-blonde haired man about the new development and with figuring out how they could get rearrange things so that they were still on schedule. Thankfully they still had some time, but this would mean less time with you and more time with Joe Bang working on project related things. Clyde couldn’t think of a worse trade off, especially with his growing animosity towards the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more Clyde thought about it, the more frustrated he got. He closed his eyes and tried picturing your face instead, attempting to calm himself from his growing anxiety and runaway thoughts. He thought about your soft warm hand in his, the way you had looked at him from behind those long lashes, your big eyes full of an emotion he couldn’t quite place. Now that he knew what you felt like, even if it had just been a small taste, Clyde felt like a starved man. He needed more. You were his addiction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde let his mind wander as he envisioned you, picturing what you were up to now in the night time. Were you making a late dinner? Were you relaxing and watching a movie or maybe getting sudsy in the bath? Clyde’s cock stirred at the thought of you slippery and wet and covered in bubbles and sweet smelling soap. His lip quirked up into a small smile as he chased the thought, feeling like a release was just what he needed with all of this pent up emotion and chaos inside his brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde’s hand dipped under the waistband of his pants, curling around his length. He gave himself a few pumps, feeling himself fill out under his hold. Clyde thought back to your hands, so small and delicate. Would they be able to wrap around his girth? Would you use two hands or use one and play with his balls with the other? He imagined the way your hands might look wrapped around his cock and Clyde suppressed a moan at the thought, biting the inside of his cheek as he sped up his movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, darlin’ you feel so good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Clyde pretended he would tell you, spreading his precum to ease the friction as he thrust into his palm at a steady pace. He imagined the way you would look, concentrated on the task just like you did when you were working, a small furrow in your brow. Clyde’s hips bucked up to meet his hand at this new mental image, a grunt followed by your name leaving his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about you bending over to kiss him as you continued to jack him off, dreamed that you would want to feel his lips on yours as much as he wanted to feel your lips on his, hungry for your taste. Clyde would meet your kiss with hunger and desperation, moaning into your mouth as you tugged and squeezed and made him see stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so close, sweetheart - oh, you’re so perfect, so perfect for me, darlin’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clyde would whine as he panted and squirmed and felt his abdomen tense up as he neared his peak. You would kiss his jawline and neck, and trail back up to his ear where you would whisper for him to relax and let go, telling him how badly you wanted him to come all over your hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde reached his climax with a low groan, feeling the warmth of his orgasm all over his body, the tension giving way to blissed out relaxation. He wiped his hands on his pants and once again thanked the world for small mercies like being in charge of your own laundry before his eyes slid closed and he drifted off to sleep. Clyde welcomed sleep with the vision of you in the forefront, a smile on his lips, and the imaginary feel of your body curled up next to his - the worries of the day far from his mind now that he had you, even if it was in his dreams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As blissful as his imaginary time had been with you yesterday, he unfortunately woke up to the real world and therefore the very real shit that Jimmy had decided to continue launching them into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things happen,” Jimmy had said, “We have it under control. Remember the list? We’re gonna be okay. We’re prepared. Just remember to wrap things up on your end.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde had responded with silence before Jimmy interrupted the hush that had fallen over them with, “Oh, and tell Joe Bang for me would ya? I’d rather not waste my money calling him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the conversation that Clyde replayed in his head as he approached the wood shop, an involuntary shudder passing through his body at the thought of having to deal with Joe Bang who was quickly becoming his least favorite person. Thankfully, most of their work was done there and they really only needed to finish up a couple coats of paint and tell the other involved parties about their plan so the right distractions could be set in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The negotiations with other inmates had been Joe Bang’s duty, so Clyde hoped he had been on top of things and that this new crunch in their timeline wouldn’t cause too much of an issue. However, knowing Joe Bang, Clyde was more than sure the man would protest or complain in some way no matter what. Sure, it was an unlucky change of circumstances, but if Clyde was going to survive this whole ordeal without giving himself a panic attack then he had to adopt Jimmy’s confidence, even if it was all an act. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde walked up to Joe Bang, and saw that he had already pulled out their projects onto the work table. Clyde went to grab the right colored paint they needed and brought it over to the table, taking a deep breath as he set it down to steel himself for the conversation and inevitable backlash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s been a change in plans,” Clyde started, moving his gaze from the paint can and brushes up to the man in front of him. Joe Bang shifted his stance so he was leaning over the table, his hands gripping the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean there’s been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>change</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Logan?” Joe Bang asked with contempt, talking down to Clyde as if he were a hard headed child because he knew it would piss the Logan brother off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We gotta move everything up a week early. They’re finishing up their work ahead of schedule and we’re gonna lose this opportunity if we don’t move our plan up,” Clyde divulged in low tones, looking around to make sure that no one else was around them as he broached the sensitive topic. He didn’t take the bait of Joe Bang’s purposefully haughty tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’d you say, boy?” Joe Bang sneered, his eyes narrowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard me, Bang. No choice,” Clyde answered, standing his ground and shuffling so he rose to his full height. He wasn’t about to get intimidated by the smaller man in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde knew he had several inches, pounds, and experience on Joe Bang, and he wasn’t going to let the guy forget it. Maybe people were used to walking all over Clyde but Clyde was beginning to figure out that he didn’t quite have the same patience for that anymore, especially when it came to men like Joe Bang. The deed needed doing and it needed it a week earlier. No ifs, ands, or buts about it - it just had to get done if any of them wanted that pay cut at the end of it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe Bang sized Clyde up before backing down a bit, figuring that he didn’t quite feel like coming to blows with the giant today. Clyde may have been missing a hand and forearm but Joe Bang was not sure he could win the fight, even with that advantage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The added time stress was frustrating but nothing that Joe Bang hadn’t dealt with before. As someone who had been in and out of the system his whole life and participated in his fair share of criminal activity, Bang was no stranger to last minute changes in plans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They still had some time after all, and he was sure the distraction plan they had in mind wouldn’t falter because of the timeframe difference considering it wasn’t schedule dependent and could be enacted at any point. Bang took some time to mull over all of this, deciding that he could deal with the sudden shift. This didn’t mean he was going to make it easy for the Logan brothers though, especially not when it was so fun to mess with the towering man in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let my party know,” Bang began, bringing a hand up to his chin as if in thought. “What are you going to give me in exchange for this new time pressure?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Exchange</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You ain’t gettin’ anythin’ other than what you’ve already been promised, Bang,” Clyde hissed, his hand clenching into a fist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, it ain’t easy coordinatin’ all these folks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Logan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Bang bit back, full well knowing it really wouldn’t be too much of a hassle considering he had already mentioned and explained the plan to those that needed to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna get any more of the share, so you can quit while you’re ahead,” Clyde answered, his voice laced with anger and impatience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll get my due, Clyde. Don’t you worry about that. You know I’ve been thinking ’bout heading down to that library more and more lately. Don’t think you should be the one having all the fun with </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> young librarian. Think it’s about time you </span>
  <em>
    <span>shared</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bang. If you step anywhere near that library and bother her you’re going to be askin’ for it. I don’t care if you’re an important part of this scheme or not. Don’t fuckin’ talk about her and don’t you dare go troublin’ her,” Clyde spat out, the veins in his neck popping with the force of his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde knew he was probably overreacting and playing right into Joe Bang’s game of getting a rise out of him, but Clyde felt protective over you and no one ever really knew when it came to the Bang brothers. Better safe than sorry, especially when it concerned you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see. All’s I’m tryin’a say is that it ain’t fair that you spring this change on me last minute and not expect to give me anythin’ in compensation. I’m risking everything by doing this, you know. I’m almost out!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe Bang glanced over at Clyde with a nasty look of satisfaction displayed on his face, noting the clenched fist and white knuckles that Clyde was sporting. It was just too easy to mess with the Logan boys. Nothing had changed, even after all this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Without us you won’t have anything to look forward to when you come out, so you better stop messin’ around, Bang. If you want a new  little nest egg to be waiting for you on the other side, you’ll drop this. We’re done talkin’ about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Bang sneered, winking at Clyde to indicate that this talk was most definitely not over. In all honesty, Joe Bang had no real intention of being with you, but if this was the fun he had to look forward to then he was quickly debating whether he should test the waters. It was awful dull being incarcerated, after all. What was the harm in having a little fun? Especially when that fun was had at the expense of others. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A moment of discomfort and a much needed release...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Your POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked up at the clock on the wall as it ticked down the seconds until you’d see Clyde again. Time seemed to go by excruciatingly slow right before his shift and unfairly fast during it. You cursed your feelings for these warped perceptions of time, and wondered what kind of message the world was trying to send you by bringing him into your life at this moment in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Were you lacking in patience? Was the world trying to test your self control? You figured you were failing miserably at both right now. You let out a large exhale, thinking about how there was nothing to be done about that now - you were already heading down the path you’d chosen when you didn’t pull away from Clyde’s touch and you had no intentions of stopping. Resigned but not unhappy, you turned back to the books you were organizing, pulling out requests to be delivered to inmate cells later in the day by another one of your workers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You heard some footsteps behind you and your heart fluttered at the thought that Clyde may be early for your shift. You were almost done with your project and your mind was working overtime trying to think of more projects you could loop him into that would allow you that quality time you both so desired. You didn’t want to give up your alone time with Clyde, even if you knew the wisest thing would be to distance yourself before things got too far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shifted where you were on the ground, eager to greet who you thought was Clyde with a large smile, the nervousness in your body already making your skin tingle. The beginnings of your smile quickly turned into a frown that you weren’t quick enough to hide when you realized who it was that had walked up behind you: Joe Bang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetheart, you can’t be that upset to see a new worker, can you? It would drive all your business away I’d reckon. My momma always told me service was best delivered with a smile,” the man in front of you sneered, grinning down at you in a way where the expression didn’t quite reach his eyes. It looked all too unnatural on his features, and it took everything not in you to recoil as he stepped closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to say we actually filled our last spot not even two weeks ago,” you answered with as much confidence as you could muster, working hard to control your voice so it didn’t waver. You stood up to your full height, still several inches shorter than him, but you felt better now that you were on your own two feet instead of cowering on the floor like a child. You crossed your arms across your chest and looked up at him, face set and determined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so? How unfortunate,” he mused. “Maybe I can do something else instead around here? Name’s Joe Bang, by the way. Pleased to meet ya, sweetheart, and looking forward to seeing you around more often now that I’ve finally found you. Your reputation precedes you, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You furrowed your brow at his implication and tilted your head as if in thought, choosing to ignore his flattery and move forward with the conversation. The sleaziness that oozed off of his persona made your skin itch and every fiber in your being was screaming for you to run away. Clyde had been right in warning you about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess you could take a technical class, I suppose. You can get a G.E.D. in about three months which means you could finish before you leave, but you probably won’t have time for some of our longer courses,” you replied, still feeling like it was your duty to provide important services to the community, even if you really didn’t want to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe Bang stepped even closer, towering over you and closing you in to the corner where you had been organizing and pulling books. “And how, little lady, would you know when I get out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the only one whose reputation precedes them,” you told him, backing up so your back hit the bookshelf. You felt trapped and claustrophobic, and you felt foolish for revealing that you’d looked up his record before. You had been curious after Clyde had brought him up unprompted last time you’d been together. You tried to look over at the clock behind his head but he blocked it from view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swallowing hard and trying to remain calm you hoped Clyde would walk in soon in time for his shift. You were pretty sure that Joe Bang wouldn’t hurt you and he probably enjoyed getting a rise out of people, but being cornered by a strange large man who didn’t have the best stories told about them would be enough to make most people nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” he mused, looking you up and down. Your skin crawled under his gaze and you resisted the urge to shut your eyes. He brought a hand up to further cage you in as he leaned in further and purred, “All good, I hope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’d say that, Mr. Bang,” you answered, unable to stop your voice from sounding small and weak. You hated the helplessness you felt, praying someone would walk in soon and intervene. You could feel Joe Bang’s breath on you and you tried not to wince in response.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can call me Joe. What should I call you, darlin’?” he asked, his voice laced with venomous charm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You can start by backing away from her, Bang,” a low booming command interrupted you both. You breathed a sigh of relief, able to recognize that voice anywhere by now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe Bang hummed in response, turning his head to acknowledge the large man that had appeared behind him, looking up to address Clyde who was raised to his much more impressive height, his eyes cold and hard. Bang seemed to appraise the man before him, as if deciding whether it was worth it to stir up any more trouble. You hoped he’d decide it wasn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m starting to think that everyone working in the library missed their childhood lesson on manners,” Bang drawled, narrowing his eyes at Clyde but making no move to step back from you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to ask you twice,” Clyde seethed, his fingers clenched into a tight fist. Your eyes traveled from Clyde to Joe Bang as they seized each other up, your heart thudding like it was about to beat right out of your chest. You could feel cold sweat running down your back and you shivered, your nerves getting the better of you in the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, after a few tense beats of silence Joe Bang stepped away with a shrug. He turned to leave but looked back at you before he was out the door, winking and announcing, “I’ll be seein’ ya darlin’. Always thought about getting my G.E.D., you know. My brother can’t be the only one in the family who knows anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You forced a half smile, still stuck in your corner, as he at last walked away. You let out the breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding and slumped against the bookcase. Clyde immediately stepped forward to occupy the space that had been held by Bang, much more welcome company than the previous man that had stood there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gathered you into his arms and you let him hug you, knowing full well that you’d both be reprimanded to hell and back if anyone caught you in such a compromising situation. You thanked the stars that Clyde had shown up when he did, unsure of how far Joe Bang would go to make you feel uncomfortable, and shuddering at the thought of him finding enjoyment in unsettling you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As time seemed to move in slow motion, you felt yourself melt into Clyde’s embrace, bringing your arms around his waist and holding on. You inhaled deeply, letting yourself be eased by his comforting presence and sturdiness, the warm smell of cedar and cloves and Clyde in your nose, feeling the hard planes of muscle underneath his shirt and the way his body moved up and down with each breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shoulda known he was going to try something, this is all my fault,” Clyde whispered, breaking the silence that had settled over you both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shook your head where it rested cradled in Clyde’s hand, your face pressed into his chest. “You can’t control somebody’s actions, Clyde. He’s just a creep,” you tried to reassure him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s doing it to get a rise out of me. He wouldn’t have even come around here if…,” Clyde started, letting his words drop off halfway through his thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your breath, which had finally stabilized to match Clyde’s slow and even ones, caught in your throat. “... If what, Clyde?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t answer, pulling away from you. You bit back a whine that threatened to escape you at the loss of contact, but he grabbed your face in both his hands, tilting your head up so that you were forced to meet his gaze. Clyde leaned down and forward, his face mere inches from yours. You could see the whiskey color of his irises peeking out from behind his blown out pupils, your heart hammering in your chest again at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde licked his lips and your eyes flickered down to them, your chest all of a sudden feeling impossibly tight as butterflies began to flutter in your stomach. “Clyde,” you whispered, a barely decipherable plea escaping you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took in Clyde’s dimpled smile and the desire in his eyes before he bridged the gap between you, his lips finally making contact with yours, your own eyes closing as the burn of the kiss spread throughout your body like a wildfire. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: steaminess and fluff ahead</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Definitely hurt myself writing this because I wish Clyde Logan loved me like that. One day! <br/>I hope the writing is worth the wait, lovelies!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Your POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your breath hitched in your throat as Clyde’s full lips met yours, an involuntary whine leaving you as your body finally received what it had been craving. What sounded like a low growl came from Clyde as he deepened the kiss at the sound, his fake hand coming around your back to pull you flush against him while his real hand moved to grab you by the nape of your neck, grip almost desperate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt his tongue brush your bottom lip and your lips parted, granting him access. He took the invitation eagerly, licking into your mouth as if a man starved, no coordination, your teeth clashing in the frenzy of it all. The whole thing was messy and disorganized, two people who had denied themselves for too long and knew that their time together was limited, panting into each other’s mouths as each chased their own high - something that could only be provided by the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You thanked whatever forces were at work that most people didn’t frequent the library and that no guards would be coming through unless it was an emergency or unless there was a shift change. Considering that Clyde was the only one on shift for the next few hours, time was on your side. You whimpered as Clyde backed you into the bookcase, the feeling so different from when Joe Bang had cornered you that if you had been of right mind you might have even laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde’s other hand slid down to your back and then you felt him cup your thigh under your butt. “Up,” he ordered, a quick command between heated kisses. You pulled away and gave him a questioning glance, but he only huffed and repeated himself, tapping the back of your thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looped your arms around his strong shoulders and he hoisted you up effortlessly, your back pressed against the bookshelves along the wall, your legs winding around his broad waist - supported securely by this beautiful tree of a man. “Perfect,” he murmured, eyes unfocused and glassy as they settled on your face, golden irises swallowed by his wide dilated pupils. “You’re perfect, darlin’.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clyde’s POV: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde nuzzled into your neck, kissing and sucking on the skin there, listening to the sweet soft sounds that you made. He couldn’t believe you wanted him the way he wanted you. Couldn’t believe he could feel the warm wet heat of you pressed to his stomach, the way you were rubbing on him for some friction through the layers of clothes. Couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have your hands tugging at his hair, making him groan into your skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wished you were anywhere but there. At the bar. In his home. In </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>home. Somewhere where he could lay you out and take care of you the way he really wanted to. Take his time. Make you beg for him if he wanted to. God, he bet you’d be so pretty begging for his cock to fill you up. And he would do it, too. Do anything you wanted. You deserved it. His beautiful sun in the morning sky. The one thing that brightened his day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he found your lips again, swollen and red, he fantasized that you were alone elsewhere - not this rushed torture of having you but not really having you, racing against the clock for fear of someone walking in. Pushing aside his worries, Clyde made sure you were propped up properly by his arm and prosthetic before he snaked his hand over to meet your core where it was grinding on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He concentrated and tried to memorize the way you wriggled up to his fingers as they met the wet fabric of your pants, the way you keened as he rubbed them against you, aiding in you in chasing after the release you so anxiously wanted. Clyde was hard, cock hot and heavy where it pulsed against his thigh, dribbling pre-cum down his leg. The weight of it was almost painful but the thought of you coming from just his fingers like this was intoxicating. A part of him wondered if he might just come from the feel of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhh</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Clyde. I’msocloseplease,” you gasped into his lips, eyebrows scrunching up as you pressed into his fingers. Clyde could feel the fabric dampening more around his fingers and he increased the pressure, rubbing at a steady pace as you angled yourself just so to get the clitoral stimulation you needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde pulled away from you, wanting a front row seat to you coming undone, watching you with hungry eyes, wanting to take in every little facial expression, every bead of sweat, every inch of you. Your cheeks were flushed and your hair was sticking to you from the heat, your head falling back against the shelves as you reached your peak, a wanton moan parting your lips as Clyde fingered you through the fabric and through the waves of your orgasm. You panted as he rocked his fingers against you, your chest heaving as you puffed out hot air, your eyes still screwed shut and lips looking raspberry pink and full from Clyde’s sucking and biting. Clyde was sure he’d never seen a more breath-taking sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, darlin’. Now that I know what you look like when you come, I ain’t ever gonna be able to keep my hands off of you,” Clyde teased, leaving a tender kiss on the side of your neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You managed a weak laugh, still exhausted and feeling boneless from your climax, as Clyde gently set you down. You teetered a bit and Clyde caught you, feeling a bit of pride at the fact that you needed him still. He hoped you would never stop needing him - for pleasure, for safety, for love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden your grip on his arms tightened and you looked at him wide eyed and with a pained expression. “Clyde! I’m so selfish, ohmygod, let me fix that,” you panicked, one hand moving towards Clyde’s waistband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde laughed when realization dawned on him and he caught your wrist before your hand made contact with him. “Woah, there, darlin’. Slow your horses,” he joked. “We have plenty of time for that another day. We already pushed our luck far enough, dontcha think?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked away, embarrassed, biting your lip nervously. Clyde suppressed a groan when he thought about how he had been biting those kiss-plump lips just minutes before, his still painfully hard length twitching in his pants. He had been right to stop you, even if he was sure from how he felt that it wouldn’t take any more than a few pumps to have him coming all over himself. You had already been risky enough and it was a miracle no one had walked in on you two - if there was going to be a next time you’d have to be a lot more discreet than you had been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde sighed and brought his hand to your chin, tilting your head forward to face him and then up so he could make eye contact with you. You avoided meeting his eye but Clyde’s whisper of your name brought your attention up to him. “It’s fine, sweetheart. Gotta be careful, now. I don’t want this to end before we even get anywhere. You’re not just a quick fuck to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You worried at your bottom lip and Clyde used his thumb to free it from your teeth. “Darlin’, really. Don’t worry about me and don’t be embarrassed. That was just as fun for me as it was for you, believe me.” He flashed you a smile and a wink and you gave him a small smile back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my good girl,” he cooed, thumb brushing lightly against your lips. “Now, I don’t know about you but I’m pretty sure we still have a whole work shift to get through, darlin’.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You finally let out a laugh and a smile that reached your eyes, the feeling of having comforted you sending warm tendrils through Clyde’s body. He vowed to do everything he could to make his sunshine smile for him then, the beams of your happiness was something that this sunflower would always follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please blame all shameless smut on “Streets” by Doja Cat. Highly recommend listening to it while reading this chapter. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I commissioned art for this fic and you can find it here (second pic): https://www.instagram.com/p/CHniFr8gOjr/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link</p><p>Give glossierghost a follow!! They did a wonderful job:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Your POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day at work you were determined to show your </span>
  <em>
    <span>deepest</span>
  </em>
  <span> thanks for Clyde’s selfless gesture. After the whole ordeal you had still felt incredibly guilty throughout the rest of Clyde’s shift, even though he did his best to hide the obvious tenting in his pants and lighten the mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde was not as good of an actor as he pretended he was, shifting and readjusting in his seat, and you didn’t blame him. It couldn’t be comfortable to fit </span>
  <em>
    <span>all that</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the government issued pants he wore. You were honestly surprised he fit into any of his clothes at all - big hulking thing that he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Clyde came in for his shift you were more than eager to steal him away to the conference room, thankful for the private space and hoping that all this risk would be worth it. You felt more and more each day that it would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde had smirked at your play at being coy, immediately able to suss out that you were trying to be sneaky. “Up to somethin’, darlin’?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You bit your lip in your best attempt at being sexy and looked up at him once the door had shut behind you two, cornering him so his back hit the closed door. “Maybe,” you purred, your hand coming up to rest on his chest. You could feel his heart racing underneath your palm, the skin warm enough that you could feel it through his shirt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was going to be fun. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could see Clyde gulp as he looked down at you, his eyes wide. “What’s all this, sweetheart? Couldn’t wait to get me alone?” he teased, but his voice gave away how flustered he was, the jest coming out breathless and raspy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to express my… gratitude,” you answered, fluttering your eyelashes at him as a flush spread across his cheeks. You grabbed his hand and brought it to your cheek, nuzzling into his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde traced his thumb across your bottom lip and you almost let out a mewl at the contact. In a bold last minute decision, you swiped your tongue out across the tip of his thick digit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde’s breath hitched as he watched your pink tongue dart out, entranced by your mouth. Finding his voice again he ordered, “Open.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You obediently dropped your jaw and opened your mouth, he gingerly placed the pad of his thumb on your tongue and pushed down a bit on it, whispering in a commanding tone, “Now suck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You closed your lips around his thumb and swirled your tongue around it, watching as Clyde’s nostrils flared and his eyes darkened at the sight. He slipped his thumb out of your mouth and grabbed you by the back of your neck before gently, yet forcefully, bringing your lips to his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You kissed him back, your blood rushing in your veins. You had never felt this way about anyone before, never felt all of this tension and raw passion. It left you feeling dizzier and more confused with each kiss, wondering when it was exactly that you had ditched all your rules in favor of the man before you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pulled away from the kiss, your emotions and feelings towards Clyde still reeling and clattering around in your mind, as you caught your breath. Would each kiss feel that intense? Would the feeling of wanting to melt into a puddle at the mere sight of Clyde ever go away? How were you ever going to survive any semblance of a relationship with him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You put your hand out to stop Clyde from chasing your lips, his eyes pleading, eager for more contact. “No,” you chastised playfully, sinking to your knees as your hands trailed down his broad chest. “You have to stop distracting me. This is for you, remember?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to do this, darlin’?” Clyde asked, always the gentleman. If you didn’t find it so damn endearing you would have rolled your eyes. How this gigantic behemoth in front of you found it in himself to be the kindest, sweetest, Southern boy you’d ever met was beyond you. Not that you were complaining all that much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” you assured, hands playing with the waistband of Clyde’s pants as he whined at the teasing contact. “As I recall, I left you in quite the predicament yesterday and I think I owe it to us to even the playing field again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You braced yourself as you pulled Clyde’s pants and boxers down, his more than abundant length bobbing free, already flushed and leaking. It was your turn to be flustered now. You hadn’t been exaggerating or imagining things when you’d convinced yourself he was huge. The evidence was staring you right in the face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gave yourself a mental pep talk as you wrapped your hands around him, your fingers unable to wrap all the way around his thick girth. Clyde let out a hiss as you started pumping him, shuffling forward on your knees and craning your neck to experimentally flick your tongue across his head. You heard a curse above you and you smirked, encouraged by the murmured profanity as you brought your mouth forward to envelope him in your warm heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You heard Clyde’s pants as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his hand found its way into your hair. You could hear him whimper above you, asking, “Is this okay, darlin’?” and you nodded as he fisted your hair, the roughness of it causing you to moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your moan’s vibrations added further stimulation and Clyde couldn’t help himself as he bucked into you, holding you steady against him as your tongue worked its way around him, circling and exploring, tracing the veins on the underside of his shaft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gagged a little on his length and you felt Clyde’s hold on you loosen in concern, but you grabbed the back of his thighs to hold him in place and pushed him in impossibly deeper, not wanting to stop, wanting to feel all of him as far as he could go. The action elicited a groan from Clyde as the head of his cock hit the back of your throat, and you heard him curse once more under his breath as he tightened his hold on you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde let his head fall back before forcing himself to keep his eyes open and look down at you again, the sight of it almost enough to make him come on the spot as you bobbed up and down his length, his words spurring you on. He watched himself disappear in and out of your perfect mouth as he praised, “Shit, just like that, darlin’. God, you look so perfect under me. Taking all of me like that. I knew you could do it, darlin’. So- </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde grunted as you hollowed out your cheeks and sucked before releasing him, an obscene popping sound filling the room at the action. You took a second to look up and flash him a smile, taking in the way his mouth hung open - chest rising and falling, eyes looking dazed and glassed over in pleasure. You decided to be playful and wink at him, making him wait a beat for the comfort of your mouth before you took as much of him as you could again, Clyde sighing at the feeling of you, warm and wet, surrounding him once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You started up afresh with renewed intensity, the sight of Clyde’s blissed out face enough to have you humming and moaning around his cock. You felt Clyde take some control as he rocked his hips into you, palming your head to direct you in the pace that worked best for him. You let him guide you as you run your hands over his thighs, raking your nails across him as he gasps in time to his thrusts, loving the way you can feel him shuddering when you bring a hand to cup his balls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You circle your tongue along the head of his cock and see the way his body tenses and his hips stutter in their rhythm, hearing him warn you between groans and pants and a strained “</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>” as he empties himself in you. His hot cum paints the inside of your mouth and throat as you eagerly swallow it down, the taste of Clyde setting your taste buds on fire in the best way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goosebumps dot your skin and your core throbs at the realization that this Southern Greek god was reduced to a babbling mess at your hands (and mouth), and you can’t help the involuntary shiver that runs down your spine when you think about what it would be like to take him for the first time. Everything about Clyde was enormous and this had only added further proof of that. You swallowed thickly again at the thought before taking his thick length in hand again to finish the job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Clyde POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You lick Clyde clean as he cries out from the intimacy and overstimulation of it all, feeling his body relax and melt after such a mind blowing orgasm, trembling slightly from the power of his climax and the power you held over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You kiss the head of his cock before tucking him back into his pants and Clyde huffs out a laugh at the care you’re putting into the whole thing. He loves the way you are being so gentle after giving him the best head of his life, the very definition of a lady on the streets and freak in the sheets, he muses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wonders what else that talented mouth could do as he watches you, unable to stop the admiration in his gaze. If Clyde didn’t think you were the perfect woman, he sure thought it now. You sit back on your knees and beam up at him, finding him smiling softly in return. His hand runs through your hair as he pets your head fondly, pushing your hair back from its disheveled state into something more professional. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde grins as he teases and moves his hand to help you up, “Darlin’, if your mouth feels this good I can’t imagine what you’ll feel like. Think I might die and go straight to heaven the day I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You giggle and bury your head in his chest, a flush spreading over your cheeks at his words, even though he had just been buried inside of your mouth. Clyde brings his hand to your chin to tilt your head up towards his and hums, “You were just perfect darlin’. Best damn blowjob a guy could ask for. Made me see stars better than I do on a clear night in an open field.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses you then, enjoying the taste of himself mixed with you. A part of him feels dirty for liking it, and another part of him wonders what you would taste like together. Clyde figures he will just have to find out next time, already getting excited at the idea of getting to taste you and have you. He doesn’t know how he’s going to last any longer without absolutely losing himself in your sweet cunt, the very thought of it already filling him out again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment his thoughts drift to the fact that the heist is only a few days away and his heart panics at the thought of having to be away from you for a day and taking the risk of pulling off the heist, hoping and praying to anyone that will listen that they don’t get caught. His chest constricts at the idea that you’ll hate what he’s done if you ever find out, or worse, if you see him back in jail with an extended sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing the troublesome thoughts away, Clyde lets himself be distracted in your kisses again, seeking comfort in your intoxicating lips and honeyed scent. And if you notice that he kisses you like a man who’s desperate and starving for you, you surely don’t comment on it as you take everything he’s got and give him just as much back - making the butterflies in Clyde’s stomach that much stronger. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear we’ll get back to the plot again. I just wanted to give these lovebirds what they deserved. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I recommend listening to "Always Forever" by Cults during this chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Clyde's POV:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few days were spent giggling with stolen glances and desperate touches, slow kissing between the bookshelves when there was a low chance someone would come and find you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had told Clyde that there was a new order of books coming in that had to be organized before you could go back to your original work in the separate conference room, and so you unloaded the books then unpacked and started to put them away together. Clyde enjoyed talking to you about all of his favorite books and picking your brain about what kind of stuff you liked to read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice to get to know you in a way that Clyde knew so well, and it gave him comfort to get a better sense of who you were through the security of something familiar like books and literature. It made Clyde feel safe, and reassured him that you were meant to be together, in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde could picture you both drinking a classic hot toddy in the nippy West Virginia fall, swinging on a porch swing, bundled together under some blankets as you each read your own book or read out loud to each other. Clyde’s heart warmed and soared at the thought, the idea that he could have a future with you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would come home from working at the bar to find you curled up on the couch, nose between the pages of a thriller or some new guilty pleasure young adult book he would tease you about but secretly love to read after you were finished with it. He’d wrap you in his arms and settle in next to you, nuzzling into your soft hair and sighing contentedly. That sure sounded like a future worth fighting for, a future he wanted to secure for himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been too long since Clyde had been alone and resigned himself to be an eternal bachelor, but you had changed that now. Clyde found that at night when he thought about his life moving forward, there was no scenario where you weren’t by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weight of that realization hung heavy in his heart, making the approaching heist this weekend seem like it was slowly closing in on him, robbing him of his breath as it crushed him into a corner. He couldn’t back out now, that was for sure, but dammit if he didn’t wish he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde had to remind himself that this was for Sadie, someone he cared for and loved unconditionally, someone who deserved to have a present and loving dad like Jimmy around as often as she wanted. Someone who didn’t deserve to be uprooted from where she was now, who deserved to have her supportive family at all of her pageants and birthday parties and every holiday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde’s heart ached and he felt like he was torn between doing the right thing (helping out his family) and doing the right thing (following the law). Was it wrong to take from those who had in excess so that a family wouldn’t be torn apart? Was it wrong to hide something from someone if it would hurt them and yourself more than you could bear to deal with? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde knew that morally, stealing and lying were wrong. However, when he thought about Jimmy’s situation, he found he didn’t hesitate as much as he had when he first heard the plan. If the roles were reversed Jimmy would have agreed in a heartbeat. It was the Logan family way to look out for one another. And lying to you? Well, right now it seemed like the only way to avoid heartbreak and rejection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt your small hand on his forearm, almost as if you knew when he needed someone to ground him. His mind had been racing all day and he had been distracted. The plan was happening in two days and this was his last day with you before it all went down on Sunday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde turned to meet your searching gaze and smiled softly, reassuring you that everything was alright. Everything was always alright when you were around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Your POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You curled your slight fingers around Clyde’s forearm, a gentle touch that you hoped would bring him back to your reality. Clyde had been in and out of his head for most of the day, and you were worried about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since Clyde had stormed Joe Bang off, you hadn’t had any unpleasant interactions with the inmate and had only seen him once in passing in the hallways. You hoped that Clyde wasn’t dwelling on the situation, wished that it was all behind you so you could move on as… whatever it was the two of you were now. A couple? Friends with benefits? An unprofessional romp? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde turned to you at your touch, giving you one of his barely-there smiles - just a hint of something that made you melt and feel like jell-o. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you go just now, Clyde?” you ventured to ask, whispering as if you were sharing secrets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing, darlin’. Just thinkin’,” he murmured, his lips still upturned slightly and his eyes holding yours in that intense way of his. You could easily lose yourself in those amber whiskey pools, dive right in and never surface again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hummed in response, not wanting to press further, not wanting to push this big soft man away from you when you’d just gotten him in your clutches. Maybe it was selfish. Maybe it was self-preservation. You weren’t sure you could fathom a life without this gentle giant by your side now that you’d had a taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea of being so dependent frightened you, undercurrents of pervasive loneliness and cheating exes bringing insecurities bubbling to the surface. You didn’t want to be so attached to somebody after such a short time. It was dangerous and foolish - but wasn’t that where all great loves stemmed from? The risk and the danger? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were both book nerds after all - it was ingrained in your very bones to love passionately and wholeheartedly, to go in head first and fight for that happily ever after. And a part of you truly believed that Clyde was different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t leave you in the dust or build all this up only to leave you with unanswered calls and texts as he forgot about you and you struggled to move on. Clyde seemed the type to follow this all the way down the rabbit hole, chasing after that elusive happy ending you’d always dreamed of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost as if answering your unasked question, Clyde took your hand in his. He brought your arm around so you looped around his neck, instructing you to do the same with your other arm as he moved to grab you by the hips and held you close. Clyde dropped his forehead to press against yours as he embraced you, breathing you in as you relaxed into his hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to sway as if dancing to music only he could hear, starting to hum something you couldn’t quite name but that made you feel like you were being taken care of, something akin to a lullaby rumbling from deep within his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You swayed together in the silence of the empty room to the time of Clyde’s tune, moving your head to rest on his shoulder, feeling his chin settle above your head as if to tuck you in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You closed your eyes and let him take you away on this journey, needing it to soothe your anxieties as much as he needed it to soothe his own - each a balm on each other’s mind and soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unorganized books lay sprawled out around you, enveloping you in the comforting smell that all libraries have. Work was long forgotten as you just held each other, content to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though your thoughts still scared you, deep in your soul, you knew that Clyde was it - the real deal. And if that wasn’t terrifying and thrilling and breathtaking and life giving all at once, then you weren’t sure what was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clyde’s POV:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde lay in his too-small bed that night thinking about you and your shared moment. He wasn’t sure what possessed him to do that, to bring you into his arms and croon in your ear as you both danced together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde was finding more and more that he couldn’t control himself around you, realizing that his body instinctively did things before his mind could catch up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were intoxicating, a drug that he couldn’t get enough of. The dance had turned into sweet kisses that tasted like promises and wishes and dreams, thoughts that made his heart beat faster even as he laid here all alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had poured everything he had into that moment without saying anything, too nervous and anxious to put any of it into words. Clyde was sure you had understood, remembering the way your body had reacted to his, following his lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Clyde worked hard to find sleep that Friday night, fighting the screaming voices in his head that said he didn’t deserve you, he replayed the memory of how you had melted into his touch, his kisses, his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let the light and joy of that be a reminder that you’d been placed in his life for a reason, that this sun that had scorched his very soul, burning him up from the inside, was something he was worthy of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde eased into a more restful slumber after that, using you as fuel to calm him, curled up around a pillow he wished more than anything was you. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The heist is finally here! This will be split into two parts and I will post part two tomorrow!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Sunday, May 28th - the day of the heist. The deadline was finally upon them and Clyde felt so nauseous about it all that he felt like he could throw up right then and there. He wanted to reach out to you, to hold you, to talk to you. Use you as his grounding force. But it was Sunday and you weren’t working and he had a job to do. </p><p> </p><p>The plan was simple enough (all things considered), and both Joe Bang and Jimmy had assured Clyde left, right, upside down and sideways that everything was set to go as it needed to. While Joe Bang was less than trustworthy, Clyde believed in his brother and this crazy vision of his. This didn’t do anything for Clyde’s anxiety, though. No, there was only one cure for that, and she was probably at home reading a book or sleeping in. </p><p> </p><p>As he got up that morning, thinking about everything that needed to get done, Clyde thought about you. Not only to calm himself, as the image of you often helped him in moments where he felt out of control, but also to wonder how things would blow over afterwards. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde was sure you’d hear about the planned riot and lockdown on the late night news or be contacted about it simply because you worked for Monroe’s correctional facility. He was also sure the fire that was supposed to serve as a distraction would also reach you. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde didn’t want you to worry about him (and he was sure you’d at least be somewhat concerned when you heard about the lockdown and fire). He wished he could be honest with you and tell you all his secrets - every little plan and passing thought - whisper into your hair that everything would be alright as he looped his arms around you and held you close. But, that wasn’t the way things were fated to go, and right now he had to think about getting ready and steeling himself against what was more than likely to be one of the most stressful days of his life. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After getting himself ready and daydreaming a little about you once he had come back from his breakfast, Clyde was feeling more prepared. He honestly didn’t think he’d ever be <em> ready </em> - I mean, who ever felt confident and put together enough to pull off a harebrained scheme like Jimmy had thought up? - but Clyde at least felt more like himself and less like a walking bundle of nerves about to explode at any second.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde took a few calming breaths before he set off towards the infirmary to start off his janitorial shift. Joe Bang would be making an appearance soon, once he convinced the guards on duty he was sick enough to be sent to the prison clinic. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde didn’t want to think about what that weasel had up his sleeve to pull <em> that </em> off, but he was thankful when he saw the peroxide-bleached head of Joe Bang appear through a door as he was led into the small area and escorted to a bed. Clyde let out a quiet snort of laughter at that. He never would have believed he’d be relieved to see Joe Bang appear anywhere. </p><p> </p><p>As Clyde moseyed around and tried to extend his duties for as long as possible, he finally heard his cue as he lingered outside of the room Bang had been set up in. Joe Bang was talking to the head nurse about using the restroom. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde peeped his head in and interrupted as politely as he could, “Nurse? I can take him. I’m finished moppin’ the floors in here.” </p><p> </p><p>The nurse shot him a doubtful look before agreeing, “Okay. But take it slow. He falls and hits his head, it’s on you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Clyde answered, before setting down his cleaning supplies and making his way over to Joe Bang. Clyde assisted Bang in getting up, even though he didn’t need it, for appearances sake just in case the nurse were to pass by again .</p><p> </p><p>Once Joe Bang was up and situated, Clyde followed him with his mop bucket and mop a close distance behind until they made it to the bathroom. Bang muttered something about needing help in the bathroom and Clyde nodded, following him in after doing a quick search of his surroundings. No one in sight. </p><p> </p><p>The second they stepped inside the single-occupant lavatory, they got to work. Clyde set himself up to guard the locked door while Bang removed the metal covering where the paper towel dispenser and trash can were. Behind it was a passageway that led to the woodshop area - something that Bang had heard rumors about in his lengthier stay at Monroe’s correctional facility, and that Clyde had been able to confirm the existence of once he landed his job in the clinic. </p><p> </p><p>Joe Bang pried off the covering and set it aside, allowing Clyde to make his way through the narrow opening before he also disappeared through it and put the covering back on. The two went off through the small hallway, Clyde having to hunch himself over as much as possible to fit through. It was a tight fit but he made it. </p><p> </p><p>The two men emerged after a few tense, silent moments of walking out into the bay where the woodshop area and transportation van loading dock were. They both went on to grab the wooden compartments they’d constructed earlier on and fit them to the bottom of the transportation van that was already waiting for them at the loading dock.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as everything was in place, they shuffled their way into the confined spaces and held their breath. Soon, they would be on their way out of the prison grounds, assuming they weren’t caught in the meantime when the guards inspected the truck. </p><p> </p><p>Once past the gates, they’d meet Mellie at the predetermined gas station where the transport vehicle always stopped for gas before going to collect inmates. This was it. Clyde was officially on his way to breaking out of prison and potentially making the worst mistake of his life. He sincerely hoped it wasn’t. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Your POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>You looked out the window of your small rented home as you dried the dishes you had washed earlier. It was a quiet Sunday for you, nothing much going on except catching up on some shows and cleaning around the house. </p><p> </p><p>You listened to the soothing voice of Leon Bridges emanating from your phone as you went about putting away your dishes. You began to hum along before the sound was abruptly cut off by your phone ringing. You didn’t usually get a lot of calls, so you were startled by the sudden noise. </p><p> </p><p>You walked over to where your phone rested on the counter and saw that the call was coming from Monroe’s correctional facility. That was odd. Who would be calling you from work today, on a Sunday of all days? </p><p> </p><p>You shrugged as you answered the phone, trying not to not sound too hesitant. “Hello?” </p><p> </p><p>“Y/N? Is this a good time to talk? We need to talk,” the rushed voice said over the phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Um- yes. I can talk. Who is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry. Forgot to introduce myself. This is Warden Burns. You’re the prison librarian, correct?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was that a question or a statement, Miss Y/L/N? I assure you this is of the utmost importance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am the prison librarian,” you affirmed, feeling more than a little confused. </p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. I need you to purchase a copy of the latest <em> Game of Thrones </em> novels for the inmates. We need it as soon as possible to add to the collection. I believe we are missing <em> A Dance with Dragons, </em> as well as <em> The Winds of Winter </em> and <em> A Dream of Spring </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>You paused for a moment before answering, trying to recollect some information regarding the series. “I don’t believe the last two are published yet, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> What </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“They aren’t published.” </p><p> </p><p>“I have information here that the television series has gone beyond the collection we currently have purchased.”</p><p> </p><p>“That may be so, sir, but I think the television series is taking creative liberties. I’m pretty sure the novels have yet to be published and so that TV series went on so as to not stop production.”</p><p> </p><p>A strange noise followed your explanation, followed by an, “<em> Ahhh, shit, </em>” which you were sure you weren’t supposed to hear. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything alright, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Miss Y/L/N. Nothing to concern yourself about. Just some disgruntled inmates. I didn’t know our prisoner base was full of such avid readers of the series. You learn something new everyday, I guess,” the Warden rambled on. “Anyway, that’s all. Please buy the remaining published books at your earliest convenience. Preferably so they ship as soon as possible. I already approved the books to be bought.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is this about, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries about that. Just buy the books, please. See you, Monday. Maybe. If this is all settled by then,” Warden Burns muttered into the phone before you heard a <em> click </em> and the line disconnected, leaving you more turned around than ever. </p><p> </p><p><em> What was happening? Why were the books so important? Was Clyde okay? </em>All of these questions swirled around in your mind as a deep, unsettling feeling washed over you. You turned on the music again, softer this time, and tried to distract yourself with cleaning once more. </p><p> </p><p>The last thing you needed to consume your thoughts right now were a pair of honey brown eyes paired with a pale, long face dotted with moles and freckles that you yearned to memorize like the back of your hand.  No, that wasn’t what you needed to be thinking about, <em> at all </em>. But you wanted to. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part two of the heist!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the van approached the gas station, Clyde’s heart began to race. He knew that right around now, a riot was about to break out in the prison. He was thankful you wouldn’t be around to witness it, but he still felt worried about what your reaction would be and how you would feel when you found out. Clyde didn’t want you to feel unsafe in your work environment, and it had been quite some time since the grounds had to go on lockdown. </p><p> </p><p>Additionally, if things got out of hand, it wasn’t uncommon for the correctional facility to be on lockdown for more than one day. Clyde didn’t want to risk all of this and then not be able to see your face come Monday morning. That would almost feel like a punishment all by itself. Clyde groaned silently where he lay in the wooden compartment, wishing he could move around and fidget more in the confined space to let out some of his neurotic energy. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, the van came to a stop and the familiar smell of gasoline invaded Clyde’s nostrils. He quickly rolled out from where he was under the van and scanned his surroundings for Mellie and the car. Clyde found them and dashed over as quickly as possible, quietly calling for Joe Bang to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>They were still in their prison attire, which was bound to turn heads if they were spotted, so the two hurried into the car. Mellie greeted them, as cheerful as always, looking none the worse for wear, despite the hectic days she must have endured leading up to the heist. </p><p> </p><p>She let them know that the credit and debit card system would be disabled soon by the other two Bang brothers, and that they had to get a move on. Mellie sped out of the gas station before the guard even noticed his secret load was gone. </p><p> </p><p>They drove in relative quiet for some time before Joe Bang saw fit to interrupt the comfortable silence that had descended upon them. He made some unsavory comments about Mellie that made Clyde’s stomach turn, and not in the good way.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde shot Joe Bang a piercing look when he started appraising Mellie’s appearance and dubbing her “Little Logan”, to which the man behind him just laughed off. While a part of Clyde was glad Joe Bang hadn’t mentioned you in some time and was otherwise occupied, he was more than uncomfortable with the passing remarks coming from the back seat. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde glared at his fellow inmate as Joe Bang rambled on and on with his unpleasant thoughts, leading Clyde to wonder why it was that Joe Bang had seemingly made it his life mission to annoy him to no end and bother the people he cares about the most. At least Clyde knew that his younger sister was more than capable of taking care of herself and shutting Joe Bang down. </p><p> </p><p>A part of Clyde wondered why the sassy sarcastic retort that was common with Mellie when men hit on her never came, and Clyde quickly shook off the idea that Mellie might be interested in Joe Bang’s advances. Surely, no one wanted that... right? Much less his baby sister... <em> Right </em>? </p><p> </p><p>Once Clyde realized that Joe Bang was going to keep talking the whole drive, Clyde told him off, asking the nuisance to shut up before he turned his attention to his sister. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think you’re asking for to get pulled over?” Clyde mused, a little annoyed by his current carpooling situation and the anxious energy that swirled around and in him. </p><p> </p><p>Mellie explained to him that it was all taken care of, but Clyde huffed in response. He was tired of being told it would all be taken care of. Clyde trusted his siblings but he also felt out of control and like he was being blindly pulled along. This didn’t ease any of his overwhelming thoughts on the heist and about getting caught, and most importantly, about <em> you.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Before Clyde could think on it much longer, Joe Bang was back to being as insufferable as always, cackling like a goon and continuing to make passes at Mellie. As Mellie instructed them to change into their clothes for the heist, it took everything in Clyde not to turn around and deck him when Joe Bang made a crude comment about Mellie checking him out. This was going to be a long day. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After the car ride from hell, Mellie dropped off Clyde and Joe Bang off at the venue, instructing them on where to go. On their way, Joe Bang peppered Clyde with questions about Mellie and, much to Clyde’s ever growing impatience, <em> you. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Is she single?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see how that’s any of your business, Bang.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s my business if I want it to be, Clyde. Now don’t go holdin’ out on me here. We’re about to embark on some illegal activities here, together - that kinda stuff’ll bond ya to somebody.” </p><p> </p><p>Clyde rolled his eyes and shushed him as a response. Undeterred, Bang picked the conversation back up. “And what about that pretty little number back at the prison? Ya fuck her yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde whipped around to make eye contact with the smaller man. He all but snarled his response, eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. “<em> I am not having this discussion with you, </em> ” he growled. “ <em> Ever </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He followed up with a quick grunt of, “Don’t mention her to me again,” before he continued barreling forward towards their destination.</p><p> </p><p>Having finally realized he may have crossed some boundaries, Bang attempted a half-hearted apology before he was cut off by another low sounding growl from Clyde. <span>Joe Bang lifted his hands defensively and then asked, apropos of nothing, “You thirsty?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“No, no way,” Clyde ground out, more than fed up with his partner’s behavior already. </p><p> </p><p>“Just one. Come on. We got time, come on,” Bang pleaded, amidst cries of “no” from Clyde that went either unnoticed or unheard. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde begrudgingly followed Bang to the counter as he ordered two beers and gummy bears, feeling like he couldn’t have picked a worse person to be stuck with if he tried. Maybe the old family curse was still working it’s way around. There was no other explanation Clyde could think of for being paired with this idiot. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After indulging Joe Bang in his purchases, Clyde felt like he had a small victory when he led them to the garbage chute that would empty out onto the appropriate ground level floor to meet up with Jimmy. Clyde would have had to lie if he said he didn’t take <em> some </em> sick pleasure from pushing the older Bang brother into the chute and listening as he tumbled down before Clyde hoisted himself over as well. </p><p> </p><p>Joe Bang was more than angry at their transportation methods, but Clyde ignored him and continued on his way to the construction zone. Once they arrived and met up with Jimmy, Joe Bang went about constructing his questionable explosive - made up of nothing more than a plastic bag, bleach pens, fake salt, and gummy bears. </p><p> </p><p>While Clyde had already harbored his doubts about Joe Bang and his sanity, this sealed the deal. Both Clyde and Jimmy piped up about their concerns regarding the explosive, leading to Joe Bang explaining his whole scientific reasoning behind the ingredients. No less confused but slightly more at ease about the matter, the Logan boys allowed Joe Bang to continue his work.</p><p> </p><p>When Joe Bang told them to hoof it, both brothers ducked for cover, listening closely for the sound of an explosion, but none ever came. As they ventured out to check what had happened, Clyde found himself containing a scream when he caught the canister with the bomb in it after it shot out of the pipe it had been stuffed into. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde tried to bite back a whimper as Joe Bang handled the situation, and tried not to freak out or let his spiraling thoughts get the better of him. Clyde found himself thinking about you and how if Joe Bang’s crazy concoction got them all blown up that he never got to tell you goodbye or confess how much you meant to him. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde tried to even his breathing as he talked himself down in his mind, while also taking the time to question his train of thought. Funny thing that he’s here performing what will amount to surely more than one serious criminal offense, and all he can think about is you. Since when had he become so obsessed? Since when had it become second nature for his mind to drift towards you? </p><p> </p><p>A part of Clyde, the one that was insecure and scared, recoiled at the thought of being so dependent on somebody. The other part, the part that was sure he was well on his way to loving you, felt delighted - bubbling over with energy and feelings that had been left unsaid, looking forward to when Clyde could no longer contain them and they would burst forth. </p><p> </p><p>The thought was almost as scary as his current situation. Clyde had never told somebody he loved them. He had never felt it before, but he was more and more convinced he was starting to feel it with you. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde was roused from his reverie by Jimmy telling him to take cover again. Clyde had been so lost in his own internal whirlwind that he hadn’t even noticed Joe Bang had taken the canister from his hands, fixed everything, and thrown it back down the pipe. Clyde wasn’t sure he minded as much as he should have that the mere idea of you had distracted him so much - it wasn’t the worst problem to have, after all. In fact, Clyde didn’t think it was much of a problem at all. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after a few more tense minutes, Joe Bang confirmed that the small explosion went off as planned and he and Jimmy got to setting up the machine that would suck money out from the vault and into the lined trash cans they had set up. The two younger Bang brothers, Fish and Sam joined them shortly after.</p><p> </p><p>Everything went off without a hitch and Clyde finally felt his heart rate and breathing normalize, allowing himself to relax a bit after not realizing he had been actively clenching and grinding his teeth for a better part of the last half hour. That is, until the Bang brothers decided to mess it all up.</p><p> </p><p>Enthusiastic and rowdy as they were, Joe Bang urged Jimmy to kick up the setting on the machine so they could get more money out faster. Jimmy reluctantly complied, which led to the machine going haywire as it spit out bills at an alarming rate. Jimmy rushed to fix the problem, accidentally knocking the machine into reverse mode. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde’s jaw dropped when Joe Bang, the man intent on ruining his life it seemed, absentmindedly ended up aiming the hose at Clyde, effectively sucking his prosthetic right off of his arm. All five bodies went still, frozen as a <em> thunk </em> sound was heard as Clyde’s prosthetic disappeared down the long black hose. </p><p> </p><p>“You sucked my arm off!” Clyde protested, eyes wild. Joe Bang nervously readjusted his hat, already starting to retreat from the giant bear of a man who had been prodded too many times to handle that day and was about two seconds from mauling him down. </p><p> </p><p>The Bang brothers all tried to say their piece, calling out their unhelpful ideas and opinions from a safe distance away. Clyde barely listened to them, feeling panicked and sweaty and more and more like he was a wild animal that was being cornered. </p><p> </p><p>Jimmy stepped in to calm his brother, but Clyde was having a hard time hearing  anything but the pounding of blood in his ears. All his mind could supply him with was the image of getting caught and sentenced for a longer period of time, while you begged him not to work at the library anymore because you couldn’t stand to look him in the face after what he’d done. </p><p> </p><p>But Jimmy didn’t know about <em> you </em>. Didn’t know about the only other person in his life that Clyde truly cared about. Desperate to stop the vision swimming in his mind from coming to fruition, Clyde grabbed the hose that had been abandoned by Joe Bang and looked inside, finding it empty. </p><p> </p><p>He then set his sights on the machine, seeing red as he tried to figure out how to get his prosthetic back. Clyde was vaguely aware of Jimmy looming behind him, and then barely registered his brother’s forceful touch as Jimmy tried to get him to calm down, telling him to “hold on, <em> hold on </em>” and attempting to reassure him. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde looked over at his brother, pleading for him to understand. “They’ll find it and the guards will be bangin’ on my cell by breakfast.” </p><p> </p><p>Jimmy squeezed Clyde’s shoulder, trying to meet Clyde’s gaze through the curtain of unruly hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. “No, they ain’t, ‘cause I’m gonna get it. I’m gonna get it, I promise you. I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde made a noncommittal noise from the back of his throat that sounded too much like a whine. Jimmy didn’t grasp the true stakes of what Clyde was dealing with. It wasn’t just about getting caught, it was about <em> you. </em>He should have told Jimmy beforehand, but there was no time to explain now. </p><p> </p><p>Jimmy continued in his efforts to calm Clyde down, finally getting him to step back from the machine. He further assuaged his brother’s worries by letting Clyde know that he would get his arm out and that no one would ever know. Clyde couldn’t stop the full wave of his trepidation from overwhelming him, but he did try to internalize his brother’s words and allow himself to be soothed, if even a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Clyde was a bit more manageable, Jimmy reminded him that it was time for Clyde and Joe Bang to make it back to the prison. The inmates they had looped into the job would be setting the fire alarms off soon and they needed to be at the firestation in order to make their way back into Monroe’s correctional facility. </p><p> </p><p>Once more, Clyde would have to put his trust in Jimmy. So far Jimmy had proven himself, and Clyde hoped he would continue to do so. There was no other alternative. Jimmy was right, they were in a bit of a time crunch and it wasn’t wise to push their already tenuous luck in regards to the whole ordeal. </p><p> </p><p>Clyde cursed under his breath, but relented. Jimmy would fix it. He had to. And then everything would be fine and later Clyde could thank him. He could thank him and maybe he could tell Jimmy about you, too. That would be nice, Clyde thought. Because Jimmy would have to know sooner or later anyway, since there was no way that once Clyde was released that he’d ever let you go. Not a chance. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>On their way back, Clyde bemoaned the family curse that seemed to still be wreaking havoc when they happened to run into that asshole from the bar incident where Jimmy got into a fight a while ago. To add to Clyde’s misery, the man recognized Clyde. </p><p> </p><p>Having finally run out of patience, Clyde decided to punch him square in the face, feeling the crunch of bone underneath his knuckles. Clyde had all but two seconds to bask in the hit that was long overdue before Joe Bang, of all people, dragged him away so they could escape unnoticed. Since when had Joe Bang become responsible? </p><p> </p><p>Still in a bit of a daze from losing his prosthetic and having to deal with that idiot from the bar, Clyde found himself back in Mellie’s car before he knew it and even realized that he had walked all the way out of the venue.</p><p> </p><p>Mellie dropped her two charges off at the firestation where they made it just in time to change into firefighters outfits and hop on the truck as it exited the station to answer the call from Monroe’s prison. It seemed that the inmates they roped into the job stuck to the plan and pulled it off, setting off the fire alarms that would allow Clyde and Joe Bang to make it back inside the confines of the correctional facility. </p><p> </p><p>The two rode in silence and then hopped off once the fire truck parked, making their way back to the infirmary from the loading dock. Clyde hung out in Joe Bang’s room until guards came and retrieved him, assuming that the two were locked up together in the clinic once everything went into lockdown. No one assumed anything else had happened, and nobody questioned the fact that Clyde no longer had his prosthetic. </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Clyde lay in his bed exhausted after the crazy whirlwind of the day was over. He felt thankful to have at least made it back safely where he belonged and pleaded to whoever could hear him - the spirits, God, the cosmos - that Jimmy was able to retrieve his arm so that no evidence was left behind. </p><p> </p><p>After mulling over a thousand scenarios in his head, Clyde finally wore himself out and went to sleep, hoping that he got through the night without waking. He dreamt of hugging you and kissing you and a couple other things that had him tossing and turning in his sheets (and not in a bad way). </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As Clyde drifted off, excited to see you tomorrow, he was unaware that on the other side of town you clicked on your small television set. You had turned it to the local news after getting a few hurried texts from friends about your workplace. </p><p> </p><p>He continued to sleep, weighed down by the overwhelming day, while you panicked and then eventually started crying as you listened to the news of riots and fires in Monroe’s correctional facility. Clyde snored on as you found yourself begging, much like he had earlier that night, but for different reasons. </p><p> </p><p>You petitioned whoever could hear you that a certain inmate, Clyde Logan Logan, the man you believed you were falling in love with, would be okay. As Clyde flipped over in his sleep, he had no idea that the last words you said to yourself before you found solace in sleep were: <em> please, just let him be okay.  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reunion!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You paced around your room, frustrated and upset. It was prison protocol to often remain in lock down after certain security measures had been breached. Considering that guards had been taken hostage and a fire had started in the wake of the riot, Monroe county’s correctional facility was not open to any nonessential workers the next day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting the call to not come into work should have been somewhat of a relief - that is, before Clyde. It was usually intimidating and scary and didn’t happen often, but it always meant a paid day off to lounge around - wondering what happened but trusting those in charge to take care of the situation and suss out the root of the problem. But now? With Clyde in the picture? All it meant was anxiety and skittishness - hence the pacing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like you could call and ask. If you called and asked it had to be about your brother. Any other lingering questions, especially about another inmate, would be incredibly suspicious. And you had no reason to call because if Paul had been hurt then you would have already been informed, as you had been last time he got into a fight and ended up in the clinic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So all you had was your nervous energy, errant thoughts that kept spiraling, and  an itching need to drive over to your workplace as soon as possible. You rolled your eyes, folding your arms as you plopped yourself on the couch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, just calm down, it’s fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you told yourself, trying to breathe deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way, there was nothing that you could do until tomorrow, so you settled onto the couch, ready to drown in distracting movies and shows that you later wouldn’t even remember watching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you woke up the next day, it was early and before your alarm, nervous energy still buzzing around in your system. You took a warm bath to calm yourself, using a lavender soothing bath fizz to help you unwind. Afterwards you washed your hair and got ready, hands trembling as you put on your mascara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You decided to head into work before your shift, swinging by to get a coffee and bagel from a local bakery, eager to make your way to work as soon as possible. When you came in the guards greeted you as normal, checking you in and helping you get through security. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They acted as if nothing unsettling had happened, easing your stressed thoughts somewhat. You knew the guards that had been held hostage would probably take some time off if it had been a particularly dangerous situation, and that there would have been some sort of gossip as you passed through the check in point if a lot had gone down during the riot. You wondered which personnel had been involved, a small shudder passing through you at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You thanked them for doing their jobs, flashing a smile as you took your things, your coffee, and your bagel to the library. You sat down at one of the work tables, toe tapping nervously on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You thought about what you had to get done, thinking back to the curious phone conversation you had had with the warden. Ordering the books he had requested wouldn’t take very long, but maybe you could hunt around and see if there was some type of deal going on that would allow you to get more titles along with the requested ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few other books that had been in high demand lately, and maybe it would ease some of the tension if the inmates had something more productive to do with their time and able to read books they were interested in. You decided to take the time to search around the usual retailers, anything to preoccupy your time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be a few hours until you got to see Clyde, if at all, so you had to keep yourself busy. You took a sip of your coffee, savoring the taste as you closed your eyes. You could do this. You were fine. Clyde was fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> was fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clyde’s POV:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde worked his lips anxiously, upset that the prison was going to be on lockdown for another day. He was itching to see you, talk to you, hold you. He wrung his hands together nervously, sitting up on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards were coming around and talking to everyone who had been in the cafeteria during the commotion, trying to figure out exactly what had happened and how a request for a book could have ended up in a full-scale riot, fire, and subsequent lockdown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde understood the need to be thorough, but considering that the fire had been small to say the least and that the riot had been mostly nonviolent, he was having a hard time justifying this time away from you. The more he ruminated on it, the more sour he became, permanent pout etched on his face since he got the news of the extended lockdown when he woke up that morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde settled back in the bed, deciding to read to pass his nervous energy, finally picking up the books he had gotten from the library on his first day just a few short weeks ago. Clyde huffed irately as he sank down onto the uncomfortable mattress, eager to do anything he could to make the time go by faster until he got to see you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Your POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You cursed your coffee and the jitters it produced, fingers tapping against the table as you did your work, counting down the minutes until Clyde would walk in. You had already made up your mind that you’d be shepherding him straight to the conference room, eager for some alone time with him and an explanation of what had happened during the riot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knew that work probably wouldn’t get done today, or that you wouldn’t be very efficient, but you had already compromised your moral high ground, so what was it really to knock yourself down another few pegs? You brought your thumb to your mouth, nibbling your nail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every echoed step you hear made your heart skip a beat, your chest constrict. You let out a long breath, exhaling slowly, not wanting to get ahead of yourself as you heard a few footsteps coming in your direction right this moment. You looked down to your computer and then let your eyes dart up when they reached the library, your gaze settling on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clyde</span>
  </em>
  <span>, safe and sound and smiling at you in that soft way of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled back, fighting every urge in your body to run over and climb him like a tree, biting your lip in frustration, waiting for the guards to say their greetings and then leave. Clyde was escorted into the room, giving you a small wink as he waited for them to leave as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, after a few tense seconds that felt like hours, the guards waved and made their leave. You stayed glued to your seat, afraid to move, afraid that if you got up and approached Clyde that he would disappear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you happy to see me, darlin’?” Clyde grunted, small pout forming on his lips as his eyes shined with mirth. You shook your head, puffing out a breath as you got up and strode over to him, hands settling on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course- </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am, Clyde,” you murmured, looking up into his warm, inviting eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked down to the ground for a moment and then looked back up, meeting his gaze as your lower lip trembled slightly. You chewed at your cheek, feeling embarrassed by your sudden burst of feelings as you whispered, “I… I was really worried.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde brought his large hand to settle on your jaw, cupping your face as his thumb traced the apple of your cheek and he leaned down a bit to get closer to you. “Darlin’. I’m right here. There’s no need to be worried,” he crooned, nudging your nose with his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blinked rapidly, willing the quickly building tears to go back and not spill. “I-I don’t know. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know. Didn’t know what happened, didn’t know where you were during the riot - didn’t know if you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And-and I couldn’t call and ask, you know? Wouldn’t have… wouldn’t have been right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde wrapped you up in his embrace, arm sliding down to your waist to hold you against him, hand rubbing soothing circles into your back before coming back up to settle on the nape of your neck, pinning you close. “Sweetheart. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how upsetting this would be for you. I wasn’t even near the riot - I was completin’ my work in the clinic and got locked in there. I promise I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You swallowed thickly, arms coming around to hug his thick waist as a few errant tears spilled onto his uniform. You took another big breath, deciding to be honest, to tell him what he meant to you… but when you opened your mouth, only a filtered version spilled through, “It’s okay. I just… it’s just really nice to be back and to know you’re safe. I-I really care for you, Clyde.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes to yourself, catching your bottom lip between your teeth, upset with yourself and your cowardice as you snuggled into his chest. Maybe you would be stronger next time. There was always next time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clyde’s POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde stroked his thumb against your hairline, squeezing you tightly against him, his chin resting on your head as you buried yourself in his embrace. He felt awful for having worried you, knowing that the whole thing was ultimately his fault considering the riot and fire only happened because of the heist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde sighed as he kissed your hair, leaning over to rub his cheek against you. He felt comforted by your words, by your admission that you had worried about him and cared for him. Up until lately, Clyde had believed that he had been more affected by your budding connection than you had, but this was irrefutable proof that maybe you liked him, too. Really liked him. Could maybe love him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde swallowed down that thought, afraid to think about loving you when he was hiding so much, lying about such a large part of what was going on in his life. He focused on the patter of your heartbeat and your soft breaths, the way you sniffled as you gained your composure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, darlin’. I’m here. Not going anywhere. You can bet on that,” he reassured, voice soft and low, rumbling through his chest. “Gonna be here for you, be good for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde waited until your breathing evened out before slipping his hand under your jaw and tilting your chin to meet his gaze. “I missed you, too, darlin’. Wanted you to know that. Feel something fierce for you - it’s hard to name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde looked between your watery eyes and your lips, settling on your mouth as he bowed his head down to meet your lips in a sweet kiss, a chaste press of his plush lips against yours, further proof of his feelings, of all the things he couldn’t say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled away, squeezing your jaw a little as he nudged your nose with his again. “Come on, sweetheart. Can’t have you cryin’ during my shift. Want you to be happy, want you to smile with me, darlin’.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde kissed the corners of your mouth and then your nose, giving you a shy smile that you answered, making his heart flutter in his chest. “That’s more like it, darlin’. Makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world that I get to see you smile. It’s a real blessin’, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your smile widened at his praise, craning your neck to kiss his jaw before nuzzling underneath and giving him another tight squeeze. “Alright, Clyde. I guess since you’re here we’ll have to get some work done,” you told him, regret lacing your tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde laughed at that, tugging your hair to get you to look up at him again. “I’ll make it fun, sweetheart. Make it worth your while,” he whispered, planting a kiss on your forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved his hand to clasp around yours, lacing your fingers together. “Let’s go, darlin’. Gonna teach you all about how sweet my rewards can be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>